A Beautiful Lie
by Meyli Vaisyl
Summary: Maintenant que le procès est derrière elle, la famille Halliwell s'imagine que tous les problèmes liés à l'enfance de Chris ont disparus et que tout reviendra à la normale. Mais le plus beau des mensonges est celui cru par tous. Version française avec l'accord de l'auteur. Suite de "Pariah". Bêta : Alessa Lilly Petrova.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer :** "Charmed" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent****. De plus, ceci est une **traduction** de l'histoire de charmed-seconds **_(liens dans mon profil)_**.**

* * *

Note de la Traductrice (N/T) : **J'ai déménagé, j'ai carrément changé de continent, j'ai Internet, un tout nouveau Centre Commercial à arpenter et je m'ennuie... Toutes les conditions sont donc réunies pour RECOMMENCER LA PUBLICATIOOOOOOOOOON. YOUPI !**

*Ahem*** Donc, voici **_"A Beautiful Lie"_**, la suite de **_"Pariah"_** ; 17 chapitres, environ 54 000 mots.  
**_"ABL"_** est lisible sans avoir lu **_"Pariah"_(d'ailleurs, on a même pas besoin d'avoir vu Charmed pour comprendre)** – surtout que ce chapitre est une sorte de résumé – mais je conseille quand même de lire le premier tome. Il est assez bizarre au début, mais laissez lui une chance ^^**

**L'auteure a publié une liste des symboles et une liste des chansons pour les trois tomes. Je mettrai de temps en temps en début de chapitre des petites infos, mais pas tout **(histoire de ne pas spoiler)**. Quand les trois tomes seront traduits, je publierai entièrement les deux listes.**

* * *

**J'aimerais bien un(e) bêta pour cette fanfiction. Je n'en cherche pas de manière active, mais si quelqu'un est intéressé, ce serait sympa de me contacter par MP ou par mail :)**

* * *

Rappel :** Il n'est plus possible pour les lecteurs anonymes de laisser leur adresse mail dans les reviews, donc je n'ai pas la possibilité de vous répondre en privé. J'ai lu sur le blog du site qu'un système de réponse aux reviews anonymes est en projet, donc ce problème s'arrangera...bientôt.  
Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez me contacter par mail **(Cf. mon profil)**. Je suis le seul être vivant à avoir accès à cette messagerie, personne d'autre ne lira vos mails, je ne donnerai pas votre adresse à qui que ce soit et je ne vous ajouterai pas à ma liste de contacts. Oh, et je ne mange que les enfants de moins de cinq ans. Les plus vieux ont mauvais goût.  
Je suis ouverte si vous souhaitez discuter (...ou m'inviter à dîner). Si vous avez des questions ou des histoires que vous aimeriez que je traduise, n'hésitez pas.**

* * *

_Bon... J'arrête de vous embêter...  
Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Prologue - Reproba Orsa**

Au loin, il entendait les rugissements de la foule dans le stade ; ce bruit accélérait son rythme cardiaque. Le sentiment d'urgence avant un concert, voilà ce qui l'excitait et le rendait pleinement capable de profiter de ce qui s'offrait à lui. Avec un léger sourire, Chris posa la touche finale de son maquillage sur ses yeux ; ses magnifiques iris vert-sauge étaient entourés d'eye-liner noir. Ses cheveux étaient toujours noirs de jais avec des pointes d'un bleu glacé.

En se redressant, Chris ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il serait s'il n'avait pas emprunté ce chemin. Cinq ans auparavant, le jeune homme avait dit adieu à sa maison et à sa vie avant de partir. L'adolescent de seize ans s'était alors retrouvé dans l'angle d'une rue de Los Angeles, jouant pour de l'argent sur la guitare que lui avait donnée son oncle Henri. Deux semaines plus tard, son meilleur ami – et désormais amant – Tyler Larson, l'avait retrouvé et lui avait hurlé dessus. Après un déjeuner, Chris finit par avouer la raison de ce brusque changement de vie.

Pendant treize ans, son père l'avait violenté physiquement et mentalement.

Tyler en était horrifié et toute idée de le ramener de force au Manoir Halliwell fut abandonnée. Il pensa plutôt qu'avec la guitare de Chris et ses compétences en basse, ils pourraient former un groupe de fortune. Peut-être pas assez bon pour devenir célèbre, mais suffisamment pour faire des reprises et assurer le minimum vital.

Cependant, en l'espace d'un an et demi, les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent sur une tournée et finirent par rassembler une petite armée de fans qui furent rapidement surnommés _The Outcats_. Cette appellation fut tirée du nom du groupe : Pariah. Bientôt, la famille s'agrandit et, avec trois albums dans les jambes, les deux jeunes hommes ne faisaient qu'accroître leur popularité. Ils jouaient aujourd'hui à Barcelone, en Espagne, pour le dernier concert de leur tournée mondiale.

Néanmoins, l'idée que Chris puisse se cacher de sa famille et de son passé finit par voler en éclat. De toute évidence, le Destin avait décidé qu'il n'appréciait pas que la famille Halliwell soit divisée de la sorte. Quelques mois auparavant, le parrain de Chris – Derek Anderson_**(1)**_ – était tragiquement mort dans un accident de la route et son frère de baptême_**(2)**_, Aaron, avait été grièvement blessé.

Par obligation familiale – et avec quelques arguments persuasifs exposés par Tyler – Chris et son meilleur ami étaient retournés à San Francisco, ainsi que dans la vie de la famille Halliwell. C'est ainsi que naquit le tourbillon qui faillit emporter Chris au bord du gouffre. Il avait d'abord fallu que le jeune homme avoue son secret à sa mère et à son frère, puis au reste des siens. Dans la minute qui suivit, Léo fut éjecté de la famille.

Ce détail ne l'avait pas arrêté.

Pendant que Chris était sur la route, il avait essuyé deux tentatives d'assassinats – toutes les deux infructueuses.

C'est alors qu'entra en scène l'Humus Sanctus, ou Saint Groupe. C'était un Conseil, composé de créatures magiques, qui gérait les difficultés des communautés magiques ; c'était aussi lui qui établissait les règles auxquels tous les êtres magiques et bons devaient se plier. Cependant, avec l'existence des Fondateurs, l'Humus Sanctus sombra dans l'oubli et dans l'inexistence.

Mais avec un nom de famille comme « Halliwell », l'impossible devient facilement plausible. Grace à une simple formule, Chris parvint à poursuivre son père devant la justice pour maltraitances. Après avoir divulgué des informations qu'il n'avait jamais voulu rendre public, il obtint gain de cause et Léo fut condamné à redevenir mortel – équivalent à une peine de de mort – et à rester à au moins cent mètres de Chris.

Cela s'était passé trois semaines auparavant.

Chris passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ces derniers lui arrivaient désormais jusqu'aux épaules. Avec un soupir, le jeune homme posa l'eye-liner sur la petite table devant lui et attrapa l'oreillette noire. Il glissa une mèche derrière son oreille droite puis la glissa dans son oreille avant de remettre ses cheveux dans leur position initiale. Ensuite, il prit la boîte noire qu'il devait porter afin que le public puisse entendre sa voix et sa guitare et accrocha l'appareil à son jean slim noir. Il s'apprêtait à le brancher lorsqu'on frappa sèchement à la porte.

« - Cinco... Cinq minutes, monsieur » informa une voix teintée d'un fort accent derrière la porte.

Chris poussa un soupir.

« - Gracias » dit-il avant de brancher ses oreillettes à l'appareil.

Il expira profondément, plaça ses mains sur la table et s'y appuya de tout son poids. Des yeux vert-sauge hantés le fixèrent dans le miroir.

Il était à Barcelone, en Espagne.

Il était le chanteur d'un célèbre groupe de rock.

Il retournerait bientôt aux États-Unis pour tourner son prochain clip.

Alors pourquoi Diable la peur s'était-elle installée sur ses épaules ?

Pourquoi resterait-il éveillé le soir en s'interrogeant sur chaque « Et si ? » qui traversait son esprit ?

Avec un énième soupir, Chris se redressa et ajusta sa veste noire, le tissu se tendit sur son corps mince.

« - Tout va bien » se murmura-t-il.

Il ferma les yeux et calma son cœur grâce à de longues inspirations. Ce soir-là serait une bonne nuit. C'était la dernière date de la tournée mondiale et ce serait la meilleure. Sa maladie s'était calmée avec l'aide du Dayquil et il priait pour que le médicament tienne jusqu'à la fin du concert.

Chris rouvrit les yeux puis fronça les sourcils en voyant le regard haineux de Léo qui le fixait à travers le miroir.

« - Tu...ne reviendras jamais » siffla-t-il avant de s'éloigner et puis de claquer la porte derrière lui.

* * *

_(1)_** Derek est l'innocent que les sœurs aident dans l'épisode 9 de la saison 6. C'est le père du bébé Manticore : Aaron.**

_(2)_** Un an après avoir traduit le chapitre 2 de **_"Pariah"_**, je n'ai toujours pas réglé mon problème avec le mot « godbrother. »  
En gros, Aaron est le « godbrother » **_(littéralement : « frère de Dieu »)_** de Chris, soit parce que Derek était son parrain, soit parce que Piper et Léo sont marraine et parrain d'Aaron. Je ne suis pas très calée en ce qui concerne la religion, mais malgré mes recherches je n'ai trouvé aucun équivalent en français...alors j'ai mis « frère de baptême. »  
Bref... Grosse galère ^^'  
**

* * *

Prochain chapitre :** samedi 4 août.  
**EDIT du 14/08 :** mercredi 15 août ! **_(Ceci est une promesse ! Croix de bois. Croix de fer. Si je mens, je vais en Enfer.)**  
**_

N/T : **Je n'ai pas encore fixé de calendrier précis pour les publications. J'ai deux tonnes de bouquins à "lire" avant septembre et je n'ai même pas encore commencé...donc on va dire que mes traductions ne sont pas ma priorité pour le moment x)  
Dans l'idéal, j'essayerai de publier un à deux chapitres par mois à partir de septembre.**

* * *

Prochaines traductions :

**- J'ai deux OS (et demi) sur le feu **_(deux Chris/Léo et un Chris/Bianca)_**, je les publierai...un jour. Ils sont tous les trois déjà traduits, je souffre juste d'une sorte de...blocage psychologique et ce depuis plusieurs mois.  
****- Dans les prochaines semaines, je traduirai plusieurs slashs Wyatt/Chris **_(Wyris)_**. Il pourrait éventuellement y en avoir un contenant de l'inceste, ça dépendra des réponses des auteurs concernés.**_**  
**__**- **_"Changements 2"** de Redzik.****  
- **"Perception"** de PadyandMoony. Une fanfiction où Chris et Wyatt sont revenus ensemble dans le passé et où Wyatt n'est pas maléfique.**

* * *

**Fiche de traduction :**

**Traduction :** 1h  
**Début-Fin :** 23/07/12  
_(Chapitre traduit à 12 000 mètres d'altitude... La Classe !)_  
**Relecture :** 1h20  
**Nombre de pages :** 4  
**Nombre de mots :** 1 684  
**Date de publication :** 28/07/12  
_(Un an jour pour jour après la publication du prologue de "Pariah")_  
**Dernière mise à jour :** 14/08/12


	2. Permaneo Unus

Disclaimer :** "Charmed" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent****. De plus, ceci est une **traduction** de l'histoire de charmed-seconds **_(liens dans mon profil)_**.  
Pour ce qui est de la traduction des paroles de chansons, je me suis aidée des sites **_"30secondstomarsfrance(point)net" _**et **_"lacoccinelle(point)net"_** tout en ajoutant parfois mon grain de sel, lorsque je le jugeais nécessaire.  
Il y a beaucoup d'analyses des chansons de 30 STM sur le premier site et je vous encourage vivement à aller les lire. C'est PASSIONNANT !**

* * *

N/T : **Désolée pour ce GROS retard ! **_(Mais il va falloir s'y habituer...)_

**Le titre du tome 2 signifie **« un beau/magnifique mensonge »** et il provient de la chanson **_"A Beautiful Lie"_** du groupe 30 Seconds To Mars. La chanson est géniale, le clip aussi, bla bla bla...**

**L'auteure a un compte tumblr (charmedsecondswriting) dans lequel elle écrit surtout sur 30 STM, Merlin et des scénarios proposés par des lectrices. Elle a aussi un compte facebook (charmed seconds).**

**Oh, et j'ai une bêta ! Houra ! On dit donc merci à **_Alessa Lilly Petrova_** !**

* * *

Question existentielle :** le surnom de Chris, anglais **_(Peanut)_** ou français **_(Cacahuète)_** ?**

* * *

AVERTISSEMENTS

Scène de concert : **« Je suis nulle pour ça...donc...ouais. Je voulais seulement m'excuser à l'avance. C'est dans ces moments là que je souhaiterais vraiment que Pariah/A Beautiful Lie soit une bande dessinée. »**

N/T :** La majorité des avertissements sont de charmed-seconds. Lorsque c'est moi, je le dis. N'empêche, je suis pas douée pour traduire ces scènes... J'espère que vous aimerez quand même !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - Permaneo Unus  
_Le Dernier_  
(«****...Vous voyez, mes titres ont l'air tellement mieux en latin. »)**

Dans un souffle, Chris chantait en crescendo des rythmes au hasard pour réchauffer sa voix. Ses escadrilles noires grinçaient contre le carrelage du couloir dans les coulisses.

« - Hey ! » s'écria Zach – le batteur du groupe – lorsque Chris arriva sur l'aile droite de la scène. La foule n'était que tas de murmures ; les gens se perdaient dans leurs conversations en attendant que le groupe monte sur scène.

Chris sourit à son ami britannique. _**(1)**_ Il était encore chauve après la blague que Tyler lui avait faite, quelques semaines auparavant. Celle-ci impliquait de la crème dépilatoire. Cependant, Chris pouvait voir les légères traces d'un duvet brun foncé qui s'installaient sur sa peau pâle. Zach avait adopté de look « gothique » de Pariah et avait entouré ses yeux d'eye-liner noir. Par contre, les vêtements qu'il portait le plaçaient davantage dans le style Punk/je-viens-juste-de-sortir-du-lit : une chemise sans manches AC/DC et un short baggy noir.

« - Comment tu te sens, vieux ? » s'enquit Zach en faisant tournoyer l'une de ses baguettes de batterie entre ses doigts.

« - Mieux, grâce au Dayquil » répondit Chris avec un fin sourire. « J'espère que les groupies _**(2)**_ en ont pris plus, cette fois-ci. »

« - Peut-être que si tu arrêtais de les jeter dans le public toutes les deux secondes, il t'en resterait suffisamment pour finir le concert. »

Le jeune Halliwell sursauta en sentant une paire de bras se glisser autour de sa taille.

Il se tourna légèrement et regarda son petit ami. Les cheveux de Tyler, jadis d'un rouge vibrant, avaient terni et leurs pointes étaient d'un noir de jais. Il portait un simple tee-shirt noir ainsi qu'un jean serré noir. Par-dessus son haut, Tyler avait passé une veste avec un imprimé militaire. À cet instant, les yeux noisettes étincelaient de gaieté ; ils étaient encadrés d'une touche d'eye-liner.

« - Je ne les jetais pas aussi souvent que ça. Et merci pour la crise cardiaque » grommela Chris.

Tyler ricana et posa un baiser sur le front de Chris.

« - Salut à toi aussi, amour » susurra-t-il en se déplaçant à côté de Chris, un bras enroulé autour de la taille du chanteur. « Et oui, tu les jetais aussi souvent que ça, n'est-ce pas, Zachy ? »

L'interpellé leva les mains dans un geste défensif.

« - Hé, ne me mêlez pas à votre querelle d'amoureux » s'exclama-t-il dans un petit rire.

Chris leva les yeux au ciel et se libéra de la prise de Tyler lorsque "O Fortuna" commença à jouer et que la foule se mit à applaudir. Il jeta la sangle rouge sang de la guitare par-dessus son épaule et tourna l'instrument de façon à ce qu'il soit derrière lui. Chris prit une profonde inspiration et attendit que ce soit son tour de sortir.

D'abord, c'était Zach. La foule explosa. Quelques secondes plus tard, le bruit de la cymbale de Zach se fit entendre, excitant d'avantage la foule.

Ensuite, c'était au tour de Tyler. Il laissa Chris par un doux tapotement au bas de son dos. Sa basse noire était accrochée derrière lui ; le corps de l'instrument touchait l'arrière de ses genoux. Une nouvelle fois, la foule applaudit dès qu'une vibration de basse résonna dans tout le stade.

Chris laissa échapper une longue inspiration et se lança. Il tourna dans l'angle et vit le stade. Les gens étaient partout sur le sol et sur les côtés. Ils agissaient comme s'il leur manquait une case et qu'ils s'apprêtaient à passer un bon moment. Chris leva la main et l'agita brièvement avait de s'avancer jusqu'au milieu de la scène. Il s'agenouilla et brancha rapidement sa guitare tandis que "O Fortuna" arrivait à sa fin. Il gratta une série d'accords et régla ses écouteurs afin qu'il puisse s'entendre clairement.

Il adressa un coup d'œil à Tyler ; le jeune homme hocha légèrement la tête. Il se tourna, les doigts posés sur le manche, prêts à jouer les premières notes. Chris regarda Zach, qui acquiesça en souriant. Le jeune Halliwell lui rendit son sourire et déplaça la main au dessus de la troisième corde. Sur un simple signe de tête du chanteur, la chanson commença comme une explosion. Chris entendait la cymbale de Zach pendant toute l'ouverture qui accompagnait les deux notes simples que jouaient Tyler en arrière-plan. Son riff rapide brisait le duo.

Chris lâcha la guitare et posa une main sur le micro. L'instrument se tut lorsqu'il se mit à chanter de sa voix mystérieuse.

_"Y__ou know enough to know the way,"_ _**(Tu en**__** sais assez pour connaître le chemin)**_ chanta-t-il. _"Six billi__on people just one name, I found..." __**(Six milliards de gens, un seul nom. J'ai trouvé...)**_Chris prit sa guitare blanche et laissa tomber ses doigts sur leurs emplacements habituels. _"I fo__und tomorrow in today."_ _**(J'ai trouvé demain dans aujourd'hui.)**_ Rapide riff. _"A__pocalyptic and insane, my dreams will never change__."__** (Ap**__**ocalyptiques et démentiels, mes rêves ne changeront jamais.)**_ Chris laissa ses doigts glisser vers le bas du manche _**(3)**_ de la guitare. La note baissa d'un ton avant que le jeune homme ne les remontent rapidement pour jouer le pont ; les notes étaient plus aiguës que celles utilisées dans le couplet. _"You__ wanna be the one in control, You wanna be the one who's alive, You wanna be the one who gets old." __**(**__**Tu veux être celui qui domine. Tu veux être celui qui est vivant. Tu veux être celui qui vieillit.)**_ Il se rapprocha du micro et sa voix devint plus claire. _"It's n__ot matter of luck, it's just a matter of time." __**(**__**Ce n'est pas une question de chance, c'est **__**seulement une question de temps.)**_

Subitement, la batterie et la basse se turent. Chris continua à jouer de la guitare en chantant les prochains paroles : _"Stand __out on the edge of the earth." __**(Détache-toi du bord de la Terre.)**_

Comme s'il s'agissait d'une explosion, la batterie et la basse revinrent dans la course pendant que Chris criait le refrain. _"Stand__ out on the edge of earth! Dive into the center of fate! Walk right in the sight of a gun! Look into the new future's face." __**(Détache-toi du bord de la Terre ! Plonge au cœur du destin ! Marche droit sous la menace d'une arme ! Regarde le nouveau visage du futur.)**_

Une nouvelle fois, la guitare et la batterie de Zach s'effacèrent ; Chris s'empara du micro. _"I kn__ow you know enough to…say,"_ _**(Je sais que tu en sais assez pour...parler)**_ souffla-t-il. _"I know__ you know enough to play…a…game." __**(J**__**e sais que tu en sais assez pour jouer...le...jeu.)**_

Les deux instruments refirent leur apparition en jouant le pont. _"You wanna be the one in control, you wanna be the one who's alive, You wanna be the one who gets old, It's not a matter of luck, it's just a matter of time." __**(**__**Tu veux être celui qui domine. Tu veux être celui qui est vivant. Tu veux être celui qui vieillit. **____**Ce n'est pas une question de chance, c'est seulement une question de temps.)**_

_"Stand out on the edge of the Earth, dive into a center of fate, walk right in the sight of a gun, look into the future's face."_ _**(D****étache-toi du bord de la Terre. Plonge au cœur du destin. Marche droit sous la menace d'une arme. Regarde le nouveau visage du futur.)**_ Chris répéta ce passage deux fois en rallongeant le "face" la seconde fois.

La basse et la batterie cessèrent d'hurler et Chris murmura la prochaine phrase : _"Stand__ out on the edge of the Earth."_ _**(Dét**__**ache-toi du bord de la Terre.)**_ Ensuite, la cymbale fit refit son apparition, préparant le prochain passage. « Allons-y, Outcast, chantez avec moi ! » s'écria Chris avant de chanter à plein poumons : _"Stand__ out! On the Edge! Of the Earth! Stand out! On the Edge! Of the Earth!" __**(Détac**__**he-toi ! Du bord ! De la Terre ! Détache-toi ! Du bord ! De la Terre !)**_ Les fans continuèrent à répéter ces mots. Chris se calma légèrement pour entonner le refrain. _"St__and out on the edge of the earth, dive into center of fate, walk right in the sight of a gun, look into the next future's face." __**(Détache-toi du bord de la Terre. Plonge au cœur du destin. Marche droit sous la menace d'une arme. Regarde le nouveau visage du futur.)**_

Le jeune homme recula d'un pas avant de jouer les riffs de la fin de la chanson pour que des notes électroniques n'y mettent fin. Aussitôt que la chanson s'acheva, Chris se rapprocha du micro et s'écria :

« - Bonsoir, Barcelone ! »

Il sépara le micro de son pied et s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la petite passerelle qui était rattachée à la scène principale.

« Hola mi familia de Outcasts » se risqua-t-il en espagnol, excitant davantage la foule. Il sourit et regarda autour de lui. Cependant, quand son regard arriva jusqu'au bout de la passerelle, il cilla sous la surprise. Debout dans la première rangée, se trouvaient une tête blonde familière et une brune souriante. Il fit rapidement demi-tour et secoua la tête avec un léger sourire.

En levant les yeux, il vit Tyler soulever un sourcil. Chris fit un signe vers les deux autres. Il vit Tyler étouffer un rire avant de sentir une douce caresse contre son esprit. Cela arrivait habituellement lorsque le demi-démon tentait de lui envoyer un message par télépathie. _« C'était évident que ta cousine viendrait, mais qu'est-ce que Wyatt fait là ? »_

Pour toute réponse, Chris haussa les épaules en remettant le micro à sa place. Ayant jeté son médiator dans la foule, Chris en saisit un nouveau sur le pied du micro avant de recommencer à chanter. _"He'__s a stranger to some and a vision to none…" __**(**__**C'est un étranger pour certains et une vision pour personne...)**_

* * *

Chris essuya son front en sueur et prit une rapide gorgée d'eau. Il passa la sangle par-dessus sa tête et remit sa guitare à une groupie. Cet instrument serait joué par un musicien secondaire.

Il sortit le micro de son pied et sourit en voyant la foule se déchaîner. Ils savaient ce que ça signifiait. Chris sans guitare voulait dire qu'une chanson arrivait. On entendait la batterie ainsi que trois cordes de la guitare. Le jeune Halliwell rapprocha le micro de sa bouche et entonna la chanson qui avait changé la vie de Pariah.

_"__What if I wanted to break? Laugh it all off in your face? What would you do?"_ _**(Et**__** si j'avais envie de craquer ? Rire de tout ça dans ta gueule, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?)**_ chanta-t-il, la voix basse et légèrement rauque. Il se dirigea lentement vers la passerelle en soufflant : _"Oh,__ oh,oh,"_ Il s'arrêta au milieu._ "Wh__at if I fell to the floor, couldn't take this anymore, what would you do?" __**(Et si je tombais par terre, ne pouvant plus supporter ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?)**_ Il pointa un doigt vers la foule. _"D__o, do?"_

Chris leva son autre main et cria les paroles suivantes en pliant les genoux. _"Co__me break me down! Bury me, bury me, I am finished with you!" __**(Viens me briser ! (Enterre-moi, enterre-moi, j'en ai fini avec toi !)**_

Il se redressa et radoucit immédiatement sa voix en continuant de marcher. _"What __if I wanted to fight? Beg, for the rest of my life?" __**(Et si j'avais envie de me battre ? De supplier pour le restant de ma vie ?)**_Il désigna la foule pour accentuer ses prochains mots. _"What. Would. You. Do?" __**(Que. Ferais. Tu?)**_

« - Levez les mains en l'air ! » ordonna-t-il en faisant de même avant de la brandir en rythme ; la foule l'imita._ "You sa__y you wanted more, what are you waiting for, I'm not running from you." __**(**__**Tu dis que tu voulais plus, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Je ne te fuis pas.)**_

Chris prit une profonde et rapide inspiration. Il se trouvait au bord de la passerelle à quelques centimètres de son frère et de sa cousine. _"Com__e! Break me down! Bury me, bury me! I am finished with you!"_ _**(Viens ! Brise-moi ! Enterre-moi, enterre-moi. J'en ai fini avec toi !)**_ hurla-t-il le bras tendu. _"Lo__ok in my eyes." __**(**__**Regarde dans mes yeux !)**_ Il passa une main sur son visage. _"You're killing me."_ _**(Tu me tues.)**_ Sa main était posée derrière son cou. _"Ki__lling me." __**(T**__**u me tues.)**_ Il tendit la main, les yeux écarquillés d'un air désespéré. _"All__ I wanted was you!" __**(**__**Tout ce que je voulais, c'était toi !)**_

Il se retourna brusquement et remonta la passerelle pendant que le groupe jouait le pont. La voix de Chris devint désespérée et suppliante. _"I tr__ied to be someone else, but nothing seemed to change, I know now..."_ _**(J'ai essayé d'être quelqu'un d'autre, mais on dirait que rien ne change. Je sais maintenant...)**_ Il fit volt-face à mi-chemin et écarta les bras. _"This i__s who I really am inside." __**(C'est ce que je suis vraiment à l'intérieur.)**_ Il se pencha. _"Fina__lly found myself."_ _**(Je me suis enfin trouvé.)**_ Il se redressa et leva un poing. _"Fight__ing for a chance, I know now..."_ _**(Je me suis battu pour avoir ma chance. Je sais maintenant...)**_ Chris prit une courte respiration et empoigna le micro à deux mains en criant la phrase suivante, ses yeux se plissèrent comme s'il souffrait. _"This__ is who I really am!" __**(C'est ce que je suis vraiment !)**_

Il tendit le micro vers la foule afin qu'elle chante la suite. _"Ah, __ah,"_ Batterie brusque. Partie guitare. _"Oh, o__h,"_ Un autre riff de batterie et de guitare. _"Ah, __Ah"_ Un autre riff avec la guitare qui traîne sur la fin.

« - Putain, Barcelone, c'est beau. Chantez avec moi une dernière fois Outcasts ! » s'écria-t-il. _"Co__me break me down! Bury me Bury me! I am finished with you! You! You!"_ _**(Viens me briser ! Enterre-moi, enterre-moi, j'en ai fini avec toi ! Toi ! Toi !)**_ hurla-t-il. _"Look__ in my eyes! You're killing me, killing me, all I wanted was you!" (__**Regarde dans mes yeux ! Tu me tues, tu me tues ! Tout ce que je voulais, c'était toi !)**_

Ces paroles ressemblaient à un plaidoyer tandis que Chris était debout au bout de la passerelle, la main tendue. _"Co__me. Break me down. Break. Me. Down. Break. Me. Down."_ _**(Viens. Brise-moi. Brise. Moi. Brise. Moi.)**_ La batterie se calma rapidement et les accords de la guitare fut la seule chose qui accompagnait la voix de Chris ; le ton semblait désormais fatigué. _"Wha__t if I wanted to break?"_ _**(Et si j'avais envie de craquer ?)**_Il pencha la tête en arrière. _"Bury __me, bury me, what if I, what if I, what if I…"_ _**(En**__**terre-moi, enterre-moi.**__**Et si je... Et si je... Et si je...)**_ Sa voix s'arrêta avec la guitare. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, puis...

« - Merci, Barcelone ! Vous avez été formidables et nous espérons revenir très bientôt ! » s'écria-t-il avant de s'incliner légèrement.

En quittant la scène, il attrapa une des groupies.

« - J'ai besoin que tu trouves deux personnes. Le premier est un homme aux cheveux blonds et courts. Il a les yeux bleus, mesure environ un mètre quatre-vingts et porte un jean bleu clair avec un tee-shirt Killers blanc. L'autre personne est une brune aux yeux noisettes. Elle porte un haut Pariah et un jean noir. Ils devraient être ensemble. Il s'agit de Wyatt et Samantha Halliwell. Dis-leur que Damon veut qu'ils viennent dans les coulisses. Samantha devrait déjà avoir un pass. »

La groupie hocha la tête et partit les chercher en trottinant. Chris poussa un soupir et passa une main dans ses cheveux trempés de sueur. Il fronça les sourcils. Peut-être qu'il devrait au moins se rafraîchir un peu avant de rencontrer son frère et sa cousine. Il ne sentait sans doute pas très bon pour le moment.

* * *

« - Donc ton frère et ta cousine sont venus au concert » dit Zach, un air confus sur le visage.

« - Oui. C'est si difficile à comprendre ? » s'étonna Chris en leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Je pensais que vous veniez des États-Unis » s'agaça le batteur en regardant les deux jeunes hommes, assis sur le canapé des loges.

« - C'est le cas. C'est pourquoi je vais leur demander ce qu'ils fichent en Espagne » murmura Chris, les bras croisés.

« - De toute évidence, ils voulaient te voir » intervint Tyler.

Un petit coup à la porte empêcha Chris de répondre à son petit ami.

« - Entrez » dit-il à la place.

« - Je les ai trouvés » annonça la groupie en amenant une Samantha avec un air penaud et un Wyatt visiblement un peu agacé.

« - Merci, Jake » répondit Chris. « Je suis content de vous voir, tous les deux » salua-t-il. « Maintenant, si vous me permettez, qu'est-ce que vous fichez en Espagne ? »

« - Hum... » commença Samantha en se tapotant le menton. « Je voulais aller à un concert de Pariah. »

« - Et tu ne pouvais pas attendre qu'on rentre aux États-Unis pour faire ça ? » répliqua Chris. « Bon, d'accord, je peux comprendre que Sammy vienne. Mais pourquoi tu es venu, Wyatt ? »

« - Tante Paige m'a forcée. Il fallait surveiller celle-là » s'expliqua-t-il en désignant du pouce la brune souriante.

« - Tu n'as pas l'air joyeux comme un Soleil, ce soir » remarqua Chris en levant un sourcil.

« - Il est fâché parce qu'il ne peut pas passer sa nuit à peloter sa petite amie » informa Samantha en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les yeux de Chris s'écarquillèrent.

« - Tu as une petite amie ? »

« - Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir un vie amoureuse, petit frère » rappela Wyatt avec un léger sourire.

Chris se tourna vers sa cousine.

« - Sorcière ou démon ? »

« - Chris ! » s'exclama Samantha en désignant Zach.

« - Oh, il est au courant pour la magie » rassura Tyler, en effaçant le problème d'un revers de main. « J'ai dû lui expliquer lorsque Chrissie est partit pour un voyage imprévu. »

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Il était imprévu pour une bonne raison. Bref. Sorcière ou démon ? »

« - Non, celle-ci semble normale. C'est assez choquant » confia-t-elle.

« - Un rencard avec un démon et ça me hante encore » grommela l'aîné des Halliwell.

« - Tu as aussi eu cette aventure de trois mois avec cette sorcière » fit remarquer Sam en haussant les épaules.

« - C'était génial » ricana Chris. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Wy. Tous les Halliwell sortent avec un démon ou un sorcier au moins une fois. Et puis, regarde avec qui je sors. »

« - Oui, parce que Tyler est un grand méchant démon » gloussa Samantha.

« - Tu ne l'as pas vu sans son café le matin » souffla Zach.

« - Hey ! » se défendit l'intéressé. « Je suis un Saint quand on compare avec Chris sans son foutu café du matin. »

« - Je dois reconnaître que Ty a raison sur ce coup là » concéda Wyatt. « Chris peut-être féroce quand il n'a pas son café. »

« - Je crois que Tante Piper a encore cette fissure dans le mur où il avait projeté Wyatt parce qu'il essayait de pendre la dernière tasse » songea Samantha.

« - J'arrive toujours pas à croire que Wyatt a une petite amie » rigola Chris.

« - Tu devrais l'amener sur la tournée » proposa Tyler.

« - Ouais. Il y a quatre couchettes par bus et vous en avez une en trop. Ça ne posera pas de problème » renchérit Chris dans un haussement d'épaules.

Wyatt leva les yeux au ciel. « Ce sera génial. "Oh, Chelsea, je voulais juste te dire que mon petit frère est une célèbre rockstar et qu'il veut nous traîner derrière lui pendant qu'il sera en tournée." On sort ensemble depuis seulement deux semaines. »

« - Mais vous vous êtes tournés autour pendant un mois et demi » railla Samantha. « Vas-y, Wy. Tu ne peux pas garder Chris secret. »

« - D'accord, je vais demander » murmura Wyatt.

« - Gentil garçon » sourit Samantha. « Alors, Chris, quand est-ce que tu rentres à la maison ? »

« - Je rentre au États-Unis dans deux jours. On a quelques trucs à arranger ici et on prend l'avion demain soir. Pourquoi ? »

« - Son Peanut _**(4 ; Cacahuète ndlt)**_ manque à Tante Piper » répondit-elle.

« - Je passerai la voir » soupira Chris. « On ira sans doute tourner le clip à Los Angeles _**(L.A. ndlt)**_ de toute façon. Et on a aussi les VMA _**(5)**_ qui seront aussi à L.A. »

« - Ah oui, les VMA. Paniers-cadeaux, nous voilà. »

« - Et un Award aussi, espérons » lança Chris avec un léger rire. « Même si la montre qu'ils ont donnée l'année dernière était pas mal, elle aussi. »

« - C'est quand les VMA ? » s'enquit Samantha.

« - Vendredi » répondit Chris. « Si on est invités l'an prochain, je vous trouverais des tickets. Oh, et tu dois aussi appeler ta sœur » rappela-t-il à Tyler.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. « Je le ferais demain matin. Elle est sans doute en train de dormir. Normalement, elle pourra venir. »

« - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » s'enquit Wyatt.

« - Rien. On veut seulement s'assurer que ma sœur vienne sur la tournée avec nous si elle prend des congés, pour une fois. »

« - Dans le cas contraire, tu vas la chercher et tu la traînes jusqu'ici. Ensuite, je lui prendrais son pouvoir de miroiter. »

« - Si on fait ça, on devra l'écouter se plaindre » fit remarquer Tyler.

Chris haussa les épaules.

« - J'ai du ruban adhésif. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et fronça les sourcils. « Vous feriez mieux de rentrer avant que maman et tante Paige ne fassent une crise cardiaque. » Il se leva et enlaça sa cousine. « On se revoit dans quelques jours...harceleuse. »

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

« - Je ne suis pas une harceleuse » murmura-t-elle avant de disparaître dans un nuage d'éclipses.

Chris se tourna vers son frère. « Dis à maman que je passerai la voir dès que mon avion atterrira mercredi. »

« - Ce sera fait » promit Wyatt avant de partir comme sa cousine l'avait fait.

Chris secoua la tête.

« - J'ai l'impression que la tournée des festivals va être intéressante, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. »

Zach lâcha un rire dédaigneux.

« - Vieux, avec ta famille, on aura de la chance si on réussit à s'en sortir vivants. »

Chris cilla puis haussa les épaules.

« - Tu as...peut-être raison. »

Tyler ricana et passa un bras autour des épaules de son petit ami.

« - Voyons, voir. Nous aurons ma sœur, ton frère, tes trois cousines – que des filles, je te ferai remarquer –, tes tantes, tes oncles, ta mère et ton frère de baptême... Chris, je vois l'Enfer dans ton avenir. »

Chris leva le bras et tapota la main de Tyler.

« - Ah, mais tu oublies un détail, Ty. »

« - Lequel ? »

« - Nous sommes en couple, ce qui signifie...que je t'entraînerai dans ma chute. »

« - ...Merde. »

* * *

_(1) _**J'ai demandé à l'auteure des infos sur la nationalité de Zach. Voici ce qu'elle m'a répondu : **_« En ce qui concerne tes questions sur ce bon vieux Zach, il parle avec un accent anglais, même s'il a du sang irlandais. [...] Il a brièvement vécu en Angleterre avant de déménager dans le Michigan. C'est pour ça qu'il a cet accent. »  
(2) __Groupies _**: c'est ainsi que Chris appelle les membres du staff. Allez savoir pourquoi !  
**_(3) « __Chris laissa ses doigts glisser vers le bas du manche. »_** Alessa m'a fait remarquer que cette phrase a une (légère) connotation sexuelle. Je m'en étais rendue compte en traduisant, mais je pensais que c'était juste mon esprit pervers qui me jouait des tours. Et encore, au début, j'avais traduit par _« __vers le bas du manche de son instrument. »_ Mais là, c'était trop gros x) En tout cas, je vous assure que la phrase en anglais n'a pas cette ambiguïté.  
**_(4) __Peanut _**: surnom que Piper donne à Chris. C'est _"Cacahuète"_ en français.  
**_(5) __VMA._** MTV Video Music Awards. Émission/Événement récompensant les meilleurs clips de l'année.**

* * *

Playlist :

_'Edge of the Earth'_ 30 Seconds To Mars.  
_'Yesterday'_ 30 STM.  
_'The Kill'_ 30 STM.

* * *

N/T : **Pendant que j'y pense, désolée pour la traduction des titres des chapitres. Je n'ai jamais su faire ça ! Avec **_**Pariah**_**, c'était simple : ils étaient en latin ! Maintenant que l'auteure s'est mise à les mettre aussi en anglais... Ça m'embête...**

* * *

Question existentielle :** le surnom de Chris, anglais **_(Peanut)_** ou français **_(Cacahuète)_** ?**

* * *

Prochain chapitre : **samedi 25 aout.**

**Pour information, je publie la plupart du temps le soir. Très tard. Et souvent en retard :)**

* * *

Future traduction:

**« Une épaule sur laquelle pleurer » Septdeneuf. Début 2013 (?)**

* * *

**Fiche de traduction :**

**Traduction :** 5h  
**Début-Fin :** 02-03/08/12  
**Relecture :** 2h  
_(Béta correction : 1h + relecture : 30m)_  
**Nombre de pages :** 9  
**Nombre de mots :** 4 583  
**Date de publication :** 15/08/12  
**Dernière mise à jour :** 14/08/12


	3. Altus

Disclaimer :** "Charmed" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent****. De plus, ceci est une **traduction** de l'histoire de charmed-seconds **_(liens dans mon profil)_**.**

**Bêta : **_Alessa Lilly Petrova et son amie. (Merci les filles ^^)_

* * *

N/T : **Même s'il y a 95 % de chances que tu le lises jamais ceci... Joyeux anniversaire, maman ! Je t'aime *gros câlin*  
**_(__Efirg :__ Je t'assure que je ne t'ai pas oubliée ! Même si je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de te répondre, j'y travaille ^^)_

* * *

_Bonnes fins de vacances !_  
_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 - Altus  
**_**Secrets**_

Tyler raya un mot, dans son vieux cahier. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, tandis qu'il tentait de déterminer quel mot serait le plus approprié pour le remplacer. Il n'en trouva pas. Le jeune homme posa son crayon et frotta ses yeux fatigués. C'était sans doute mieux qu'il aille dormir avant que Chris ne le trouve éveillé. En jetant un coup d'œil vers la droite, il vit Chris ; ses bras étaient enroulés autour de lui et sa tête reposait sur l'épaule de Tyler tandis qu'il dormait. Sur le siège devant le hublot, Zach roupillait aussi, la tête appuyée contre la vitre.

Tyler reprit le crayon et poussa un soupir, tout en recommençant à chercher son mot. Ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent d'écrire des chansons ; c'était habituellement le rayon de Chris. Cependant, il n'avait jamais réussi à oublier l'événement qui s'était produit cinq ans auparavant, pas plus que ce qu'il avait dit, ce soir-là. Tyler faisait donc ce que chaque artiste fait dans ce genre de situation : il couchait ses sentiments sur le papier.

* * *

Chris se frotta la nuque et vérifia la demi-tonne de messages qui s'étaient accumulés au cours de sa sieste dans l'avion, pendant que Tyler les conduisait jusqu'au manoir.

« - C'est ridicule. Putain, j'ai même pas le droit de piquer un petit somme » grommela-t-il.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? » s'enquit Tyler en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

« - Vérifier que tout est prêt pour le clip. Confirmer notre présence aux festivals. Oh, et on nous a proposé de jouer au _Rock Am_... En fin de matinée, certes, mais au _Rock Am_ quand même. »

Tyler leva un sourcil.

« - Tu ajoutes d'autres dates sur la tournée alors qu'on ne l'a même pas encore commencée. »

Chris se contenta de hausser les épaules et continua d'inspecter ses messages.

« - Et Sky t'envoie le bonjour. »

« - Tu sais si elle et son groupe feront des festivals ? »

« - Je crois qu'elle en fera quelques uns ici, mais pour l'Europe, j'en sais rien. J'ai entendu dire qu'on lui avait proposé _Lollapalooza_, donc on la verra là-bas » répondit Chris pendant que son petit-ami se garait dans l'allée du Manoir Halliwell.

Tyler sourit en sortant de la voiture de location et suivit Chris vers l'entrée de l'habitation.

« - Tu as parlé à Violet ? » demanda Chris, par-dessus son épaule.

« - Elle a dit qu'elle me rappellerait. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas trop tarder, mais, la connaissant, on aura déjà pratiquement fini la tournée avant qu'elle ne me recontacte. »

« - Cette nana doit sortir son nez de la poussière, de temps en temps » pouffa Chris en frappant à la porte. « Bon, finissons-en avec cette visite pour que je puisse ramper dans un lit et finir ma nuit. »

« - Tu viens de te réveiller et tu es déjà fatigué ? » releva Tyler en gloussant.

« - On doit se lever tôt pour aller sur le plateau et je sais déjà que je devrais te porter ; je ne veux pas avoir à me battre aussi contre moi-même. »

« - Chris, peu importe que tu te couches tôt ou pas, c'est même pas imaginable que tu sortes du lit sans un combat de Titan... ou une tasse de café. »

Chris lui tira la langue au moment où la porte s'ouvrit.

« - Chris ! Remets cette langue dans ta bouche ! » réprimanda Piper.

Pris en flagrant délit, les yeux écarquillés, Chris replaça sa langue à sa place avec un petit 'pop'.

« - J'ai vingt-et-un ans, pas deux » bougonna-t-il ; sa remarque fut noyée sous le rire de Tyler.

« - Hey, madame H » salua ce dernier dans une étreinte. « Comment allez-vous ? »

« - Je vais bien, Tyler » répondit-elle avec un sourire.

« - Salut, maman » murmura Chris en la prenant dans ses bras et en posant une bise sur sa joue. « Où est Wy ? »

« - Dans le salon, avec Sam et Paige. »

« - Pas de tante Phoebe avec sa meute ? » s'étonna Chris pendant que Piper refermait derrière eux.

« - De toute évidence, Melinda trouve qu'une fille est bien plus jolie avec un bleu de la taille d'un ballon de football sur le visage » railla-t-elle. « Elles sont en train de s'occuper de ça. »

« - Elle n'aurait pas fait ça si elle n'avait pas été provoquée, maman, et tu le sais » sourit Chris.

« - Je sais, mais Mel aurait pu faire preuve de plus de retenue. »

Chris pouffa, secoua la tête et arriva dans le salon.

« - Hey, Sammy » salua-t-il en enlaçant sa cousine. « Maman, c'est toi qui nous a dit un jour que, si quelqu'un s'en prenait à nous, on devait cogner en pleine tête. »

« - Ce ne sont pas les termes exacts que j'ai employés. »

« - Pourtant, tu nous le disais tout le temps, maman » intervint Wyatt dans un sourire narquois. Il était assis dans le canapé avec des feuilles dans une main et un stylo rouge dans l'autre. « Salut, frérot. »

Installé sur le canapé, l'interpellé lui répondit d'un hochement de tête.

« - Bonjour, tatie » dit-il en passant brièvement un bras autour de sa tante.

« - Bonjour, mon neveu aux cheveux multicolore » répondit Paige en souriant. « Et maintenant, il a un petit-copain assorti. »

« - Salut Paige » ricana Tyler.

« - Alors, vous restez ici combien de temps ? » s'enquit Samantha.

« - Vu qu'on doit se réveiller tôt demain, seulement quelques heures. En plus, on vient de passer quatorze heures dans un avion, on souffre un peu du décalage horaire. »

« - Vous pouvez passez la nuit ici, poussin » proposa Piper.

Chris secoua la tête.

« - On doit retourner à l'appart' pour s'occuper de Judas. »

« - ...Judas ? »

« - Sa chienne » informa Samantha.

« - Vous voyez, c'est flippant » fit remarquer Chris. « C'est tout simplement flippant. »

« - Tu as parlé d'elle dans quelques interviews. »

« - Ouais, genre trois sur cent » railla Chris dans un roulement d'yeux. « Après, elle va dire qu'elle n'est pas une harceleuse. »

« - Je ne le suis pas ! » se défendit la-dite harceleuse.

« - Ma puce, tu étais un peu obsédée » sourit Paige.

« - Obsédée, oui. Harceleuse, non » nuança sèchement Samantha.

Chris laissa échapper un rire et passa un bras sur l'épaule de sa cousine.

« - Faut voir les choses autrement, Sammy. Puisque tu es avec nous sur la tournée, on sera tellement plus faciles à traquer. »

Samantha se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard noir.

« - Je te hais. »

« - Je t'ajouterai à la liste des centaines de personnes qui pensent comme toi » promis Chris en haussant les épaules.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Tu es méchant » soupira-t-elle.

« - Et tu parles comme si tu avais cinq ans. »

« - Et toi, tu te disputes avec ta petite cousine » intervint Wyatt d'un air distrait, tout en continuant à corriger ses copies. « Je vous jure. C'est comme si on retombait dans l'enfance. »

« - Hey ! Ce sont de bons souvenirs » s'écria Samantha. « J'ai beaucoup appris de mes disputes avec Chris. »

« - Comme quoi ? » demanda Wyatt, un sourire aux lèvres.

« - Comme... Hum... » hésita Samantha. « Bon, là tu marques un point. Hey, où est...euh...ton batteur ? »

« - Zach ? Il est rentré à Détroit quelques jours » répondit Chris. « Pourquoi ? »

« - Vous ne tournez pas un clip ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« - Il a décidé que, puisqu'il n'a pas participé à l'album, il pouvait se défiler, cette fois-ci » expliqua Tyler. « Mais sur le prochain, il sera de la partie, même contre sa volonté.

Chris gloussa puis secoua la tête avant de se lever.

« - On doit y aller. »

« - Vous n'êtes pas obligés de partir aussi tôt » protesta rapidement Piper.

Le chanteur adressa à sa mère un léger sourire.

« - Je te verrais demain, si tu viens sur le plateau, maman. Et si tu ne viens pas, je prendrais la voiture depuis L.A. pour passer te voir. Ça marche ? »

Piper fronça les sourcils, mais acquiesça avant d'étreindre son fils.

« - À demain. »

« - D'accord » répondit Chris en posant une bise sur sa joue. « Je t'aime. »

« - Je t'aime aussi, Peanut. À demain, Tyler. »

Ce dernier salua nonchalamment l'aînée des Halliwell.

« - À demain, madame H. »

Chris leva les yeux aux ciel et dit rapidement au revoir aux autres avant de se diriger vers la porte. Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, il s'effondra dans un lit et s'endormit.

* * *

Lorsque les Halliwell osèrent s'aventurer sur le plateau où se tournait le clip, ils plongèrent au cœur d'un chaos total. Les gens couraient d'un bout à l'autre de l'entrepôt. Certains aboyaient des ordres, d'autres plaçaient des caméras et des lumières. Ils tournèrent la tête et tentèrent de trouver le fameux membre de leur famille qui traînait dans le coin mais, au milieu de ce capharnaüm, c'était impossible.

« - Hey ! »

Piper pivota et sourit en voyant Tyler trottiner jusqu'à eux.

« - Alors, vous n'avez pas rencontré de problème en venant ? »

« - Nan, mais on a eu du mal à la faire sortir du lit, celle-là » gloussa Piper en désignant une Samantha ensommeillée.

« - Oh, silence. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me lever à cinq heures du matin » grommela-t-elle en croisant les bras. « Où est Chris ? »

Tyler balaya l'endroit du regard.

« - Euh... Quelque part ? D'habitude, il est occupé à galoper un peu partout, puisque c'est le réalisateur. »

Piper se hissa sur la pointe des pieds.

« - On pourrait croire qu'un gars aux cheveux noirs et bleus serait facile à trouver. »

« - Ouais, c'est ce qu'on pourrait se dire » marmonna Wyatt, debout près de sa mère.

Paige pouffa.

« - Vu tout le monde qu'il y a ici, trouver quelqu'un aux cheveux violets clairs et aux yeux roses serait difficile. »

« - Il est sûrement en train de vérifier le placement des caméras, ou peut-être qu'Emma lui a mis le grappin dessus. »

« - Emma ? » répéta Henri.

« - Amie et maquilleuse » répondit Tyler en inspectant la foule de ses yeux noisettes. « Où est-il ? … Hey ! » s'écria-t-il pour attirer l'attention d'une blonde. « Où est Damon ? »

« - Je crois qu'il est dans la chambre » informa-t-elle.

« - Merci, Ash. Par ici » dit-il aux Halliwell avant de les guider au cœur de la foule.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe se trouva en face d'un mur d'un mètre de haut, devant lequel se trouvait un lit. Le décor comprenait une fausse fenêtre avec un paysage nocturne. Un immense lit prônait au milieu de la pièce ; le papier-peint sombre donnait l'impression que la nuit tombait. Le reste du plateau rassemblait les éléments habituels d'une chambre normale. Debout au milieu de celle-ci, Chris parlait à un brun inconnu au bataillon ; ils étaient en train de murmurer quelque chose en regardant la feuille de papier entre les mains de l'inconnu.

« - Hey, Débile » s'invita Tyler en jetant un bras sur les épaules de Chris.

« - Punaise, Jai » soupira Chris. « Tu veux bien arrêter de me donner des crises cardiaques ? »

« - Éric a l'air d'aimer ça » se défendit Tyler en relevant le rire du brun.

« - Je vais vérifier l'éclairage » se sauva Éric. Il quitta la pièce, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Chris lança un regard noir à son petit-ami.

« - Tu es censé prendre soin de moi, pas me tuer. »

« - Oh, tu sais, c'est pratiquement pareil. »

Chris leva les yeux au ciel et quitta la prise de Tyler.

« - Il était temps que vous veniez, les gars » s'exclama Chris en regardant sa famille.

Samantha plissa les yeux.

« - Eh bien, j'en suis navrée. Nous ne sommes pas tous habitués à nous lever avant le le Soleil » railla-t-elle.

« - Pardon, j'avais oublié que tu étais étudiante. Que Dieu nous pardonne, nous en avons réveillée une avant que le Soleil ne soit à son zénith. »

« - Je ne suis pas une créature » protesta l'intéressée en croisant les bras.

Dans un éclat de rire, Chris tapota la tête de sa cousine.

« - Mais bien sûr que non. »

« - Enfoiré. »

« - Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me le dit, Sammy » sourit l'enfoiré.

« - Damon ! »

Chris se retourna et vit une jeune femme blonde se précipiter vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. Elle s'arrêta dans un dérapage.

« - On doit commencer à filmer. »

Chris hocha la tête.

« - Je sais, mais on attend Emma. Elle est coincée dans la circulation. »

La jeune femme soupira et posa les mains sur ses hanches.

« - Damon, nous avons un planning strict à respecter. »

Celui-ci plissa les yeux.

« - Je m'en rends bien compte, Tracey. En revanche, vous ne semblez pas comprendre, que c'est moi qui ai fait ce planning. Je suis donc parfaitement conscient de tout cela. Je suis aussi le réalisateur, donc votre patron. »

« - Comment suis-je censée être assistante réalisatrice si le réalisateur refuse d'écouter ce que je dis » grogna-t-elle.

« - Peut-être qu'il y a "assistante" en face "réalisatrice" pour une bonne raison » fit remarquer Chris.

Tracey dévisagea son patron avec de grands yeux.

« - Mais... »

« - Mais rien du tout. Vous allez vous asseoir sur la chaise qui est là-bas et vous assurer que la caméra est pointée dans la bonne direction » ordonna le jeune Halliwell.

Tracey déglutit et ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais un regard de Chris lui fit reconsidérer la question. Elle s'éloigna, tête baissée.

« - Les jeunes diplômés...tellement agaçants » soupira Chris.

« - Hey ! Je serai bientôt diplômée ! »

« - Et, tu vois, tu as déjà le côté agaçant » sourit-il. Son expression changea du tout au tout quand il vit son copain se prélasser dans le lit. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« - Je me détends » répondit Tyler, les mains derrière la tête.

Chris leva un sourcil.

« - Et qu'est-ce qui te donne le droit de te détendre, alors que moi je deviens fou ? »

« - Euh... Tu es le réalisateur et moi pas ? »

« - Oui, mais tu es le petit-ami du réalisateur. Alors, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais – oh, je ne sais pas – aider ? »

Tyler se tapota le menton, feignant une intense réflexion.

« - Hum... Nan. »

« - T'es qu'un connard. »

« - Ouais, mais tu aimes ce connard » roucoula Tyler en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

« - C'est à ce moment-là que je me tire » murmura Chris. « Je vais appeler Emma ; histoire de voir où elle est. Toi, tu emmènes ma famille quelque part de façon à ce qu'ils ne se fassent pas piétiner. »

« - Chef, oui Chef » s'exécuta Tyler en mimant un salut militaire. « Par ici, les Halliwell... »

* * *

Prochain chapitre : **dimanche 9 septembre.**

_**(Maximum 7 jours de retard. **(Je veux pas que Chibi Mow boude ^^)**)**_

**Bon, ça, c'est mon planning de publication version bisounours.** **Dans un monde où tout va bien, où on n'a pas de devoirs, où on n'a jamais la flemme de traduire, où on finit pas en taule pour fratricide/matricide/parricide/ou-autre-meurtre-quelconque et où on meurt pas de froid.  
Inutile de dire que c'est juste un calendrier indicatif et pas très fiable ^^'  
**_(Surtout que ça m'arrangerait bien de finir de publier en juin ou en juillet... On verra bien !)_

* * *

**Fiche de traduction :**

**Traduction :** 3h30  
**Début-Fin :** 19-20/08/12  
**Relecture :** 50 minutes  
_(Bêta correction : 40min + relecture : 30min)_  
**Nombre de pages :** 8  
**Nombre de mots :** 2 777  
**Date de publication :** 26/08/12  
**Dernière mise à jour :** 04/12/12


	4. A Decorus Recubo

Disclaimer :** "Charmed" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent****. De plus, ceci est une **traduction** de l'histoire de charmed-seconds **_(liens dans mon profil)_**.**

**Pour ce qui est de la traduction des paroles de chansons, je me suis aidée des sites **_"30secondstomarsfrance(point)net" _**et **_"lacoccinelle(point)net"_ **tout en ajoutant parfois mon grain de sel, lorsque je le jugeais nécessaire.**

**Il y a beaucoup d'analyses des chansons de 30 STM sur le premier site et je vous encourage vivement à aller les lire. C'est PASSIONNANT !**

**Bêta : **_Alessa Lilly Petrova. C'est toujours un plaisir de corriger tes traductions :)_

* * *

A/N : _(En réponse à une review.)_ « **Wyatt et Chris ne redeviendront pas proches dès le début. Ils ont été séparés pendant cinq ans, sans aucun contact. Pardon si Wyatt a l'air triste de partir en tournée avec Pariah, mais ce n'est pas le cas. On peut espérer que leur relation finira par se reconstruire d'elle-même. »**

N/T : **Il y a une petite illustration – faite par Bookfreak13 – qui montre l'actuelle couleur des cheveux de Chris. Le lien est sur mon profil.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 – A Decorus Recubo  
**_**A Beautiful Lie  
**__(Un beau mensonge)_

La famille Halliwell se retrouva devant une myriade d'écrans. Ils étaient numérotés et montraient la chambre sous des angles différents. Des gens s'amassaient devant les écrans ; ils portaient tous des casques et aboyaient des ordres.

« - Est-ce que tout est prêt ? » s'enquit Chris en arrivant par un coin.

Piper cilla en voyant son fils torse nu. Elle se demanda intérieurement où était passé la chemise de son petit garçon alors qu'elle s'était éloignée de lui à peine cinq minutes. Elle remarqua aussi que ses cheveux venaient d'être coiffés et qu'il y avait de l'eye-liner autour de ses yeux. Quand il lui tourna le dos, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant le Triquestre tatoué sur son épaule gauche.

« - Oui. Si vous et Jaiden jouez la scène correctement, nous devrions avoir tous les plans » répondit Tracey.

Chris leva les yeux aux ciel.

« - Parce qu'on a un jour réussit à tout avoir dès la première prise » déclara-t-il ironiquement en posant les yeux sur les moniteurs. « La caméra numéro neuf doit légèrement être décalée vers la droite. »

Tracey poussa un soupir, mais relaya l'ordre dans son micro.

« - Autre chose, monsieur ? »

Chris lui adressa un léger regard noir, mais secoua la tête.

« - Espérons que ces quatre années dans une salle de classe finiront par valoir quelque chose. »

La jeune femme grogna. Chris la dévisagea d'un air sévère avant de s'éloigner, les bras croisés sur le torse.

« - La vache. Chris est un vrai enfoiré quand il veut » murmura Paige.

« - Il la déteste » fit remarquer Phoebe sur le même ton. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il y a un fort ressentiment entre ces deux-là. »

« - Tu as capté quelque chose avec ton empathie ? » se hasarda Mélinda.

Phoebe secoua la tête.

« - Je n'ai pas besoin d'empathie pour voir ça. »

Piper fronça les sourcils et se concentra sur la jeune blonde renfrognée. Cette dernière peaufinait quelques détails sur le tableau de bord en face d'elle.

« - Je vois pas pourquoi il me déteste tellement. »

Le mec brun – Éric, si Piper se souvenait bien – pouffa.

« - Tu as seulement essayé de l'embrasser. Et quand il t'a repoussée, tu as tenté de coucher avec Jaiden qui, accessoirement, est son petit-ami. Il pense sans doute que t'es une salope. »

Tracey se tourna vers son collège, l'air choqué.

« - Je ne suis pas une salope. »

« - Vraiment ? Parce que ce n'est pas ce que suggère ton attitude. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais finit par ignorer Éric en se penchant vers son micro.

« - Scène 1 ; première prise. »

Le fort claquement d'un clap de cinéma se fit entendre au loin tandis que quelqu'un criait la même chose.

« - Lancez le playback ! » s'écria Tracey.

Une série de notes au piano résonna avant qu'un bruyant refrain de guitare ne commença. Les yeux sur les écrans, Piper observa son fils jouer la scène.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Il avait l'air abattu et renfermé. Un bras – elle supposa que c'était celui de Tyler – s'enroula autour de la taille dévêtue de son fils. Lorsque les premières paroles de la chanson – _"Lay __awake in bed at night… Think about your life" __**(Allonge-toi, éveillé la nuit... Pense à ta vie)**_ – se firent entendre dans l'entrepôt, Chris se tourna sur le dos et fixa le plafond, dépourvu de tout bonheur.

_"Do yo__u want to be different?" __**(Veux-tu être différent ?)**_

La porte s'ouvrit tout-à-coup, attirant l'attention de Chris. Lentement, il se redressa ; les yeux plissés, comme s'il essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait. Un jeune garçon était debout sur le seuil ; il avait au-dessus de son visage enfantin une tignasse de cheveux d'un brun chocolat et de grands yeux verts. Le garçon mâchouillait nerveusement son doigt avant de tourner les talons en toute innocence.

_"Try to let go of the truth." __**(Essaie de laisser aller la vérité.)**_

Chris jeta un coup d'œil à Tyler – il semblait être toujours endormi – avant de reposer les yeux sur l'enfant.

« - Hey » souffla-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Le garçon leva vers lui des yeux surpris, comme s'il venait de s'apercevoir de la présence de Chris.

_"The battl__es of your youth." __**(Les batailles de ta jeunesse.)**_

Chris sortit ses jambes de sous la couverte puis la jeta à côté.

_"'Cause this is just a game." __**(Parce que ce n'est qu'un jeu.)**_

Le petit garçon recula de quelque pas avant de faire demi-tour et de se sauver à toutes jambes. Chris leva un bras et cria. Sans perdre de temps, il se leva et – après un dernier regard à Tyler – il se lança à sa poursuite.

_"It's a beautiful lie." __**(C'est un beau mensonge.)**_

« - Coupez ! » s'écria Tracey après que Chris ait passé la porte. « Coupez le playbak. » La musique s'arrêta. « Ça devrait aller. »

« - Ah ouais ? » intervint Chris en réapparaissant sur la chaise d'Eric. « On rembobine. »

Tracey leva les yeux au ciel, mais obéit. Elle rembobina rapidement la bande et revit ce qu'ils venaient de filmer. Vers le milieu de la scène, Chris poussa un soupir et secoua la tête.

« - On doit refaire une prise. »

« - Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Tracey, les yeux posés sur les écrans. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi. »

« - Jaiden ! » appela Chris en étirant son cou par-dessus les moniteurs pour voir son petit-copain.

« - Ouais ? »

Chris lui fit signe d'approcher et pointa le doigt vers un écran.

« - Est-ce que tu vois ce que je vois ? »

« - Oups » gloussa Tyler.

« - Quoi ? » insista Tracey.

« - Il sourit » répondit Chris en secouant la tête. « Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas le faire dès la première prise. »

« - Désolé. »

Chris haussa les épaules et se releva.

« - Allez dire à Brian qu'il faut qu'on retourne la scène. Et Jai, s'il te plaît, ôte-moi ce sourire de ton visage » demanda Chris en tapotant la joue de l'intéressé.

« - Je vais essayer, mais je ne promets rien » sourit Tyler.

« - Nous connaissant, je vais sans doute foirer cette prise. »

« - Jamais deux sans trois » railla Tyler.

Chris lui lança un regard oblique.

« - Ce n'est pas drôle. »

« - C'est pas ce que je me disais » sourit-il avant de jeter un bras autour des épaules de Chris. « Maintenant, viens Amour, on doit retourner au pieu pour qu'un gamin flippant apparaisse soudainement et que tu quittes mes bras câlins. »

Chris ricana tout en se laissant conduire vers le lit.

« - Ça ressemble à un plan. »

* * *

Après quatre autres prises de la première scène, l'interlude où Chris courait après le gamin pendant le premier couplet ne nécessita que deux prises. Néanmoins, l'enregistrement de la première prise restera à jamais un objet de chantage, étant donné que Chris avait trébuché sur Brian – le garçon – et qu'ils atterrirent l'un sur l'autre. La scène suivante était en cours. Le décor était passé d'une chambre à un couloir aux murs tapissés de miroirs.

_"It's time to forget about the past." __**(Il est temps d'oublier le passé.)**_

La course de Chris ralentit et se transforma en lente marche. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit ce qui l'entourait. Chris s'arrêta devant un miroir et passa une main dessus de haut en bas. _"Wash __away what happened last."_ _**(D'effacer ce qui s'est passé.)**_ Il ramena la main vers son visage, comme s'il était choqué par ce qu'il avait vu.

_"Hide b__ehind an empty face." __**(Caché derrière un visage vide.)**_

Chris prit une profonde inspiration et son visage perdit toute émotion. Il se retourna et poursuivit son périple pour retrouver l'enfant inconnu. _"Don't __ask too much, just say..." __**(Ne pose pas trop de questions, contente-toi de dire...)**_

Il articula silencieusement les prochaines paroles. _"That this __is just a game." __**(Que ce n'est qu'un jeu.)**_

Chris repéra le garçon et, une nouvelle fois, se précipita vers lui tandis que le refrain résonna dans l'entrepôt. _"It's a be__autiful lie. It's the perfect denial. Such a beautiful lie to believe in. So beautiful, beautiful lie..." __**(C'est un beau mensonge. C'est le déni parfait. Un si beau mensonge **__**en lequel croire.**__** U**__**n si beau, si beau mensonge...)**_ Chris s'arrêta dans son élan lorsqu'il vit l'enfant sur un rebord qui criait : _"It mak__es me..." __**(Ça me rend…)**__** (1)**_

Le jeune homme poussa un cri, les bras tendus comme s'il s'apprêta à attraper le garçon. La chanson se transforma en appels désespérés.

En coulisse, la famille Halliwell regarda l'équipe déplacer les miroirs pour changer le couloir en salle circulaire.

Debout au milieu, Chris écarquilla les yeux lorsque le rebord disparu et qu'il se retrouva pris au piège dans cette salle. _"Everyone's looking at me, I'm running around in circles baby." __**(Tout le monde me regarde. Je tourne en rond, bébé.)**_

Ses yeux passèrent d'un miroir à l'autre. Le jeune homme avait l'air dégoutté par ce qu'il voyait. Puis il s'arrêta sur un miroir, les yeux grands ouverts et la respiration haletante. _"A quiet desperation's building higher, I've got to remember this is just a game." __**(Un désespoir silencieux s'accroît. Je dois me **__**souvenir**__** que ce n'est qu'un jeu.)**_Il y eut quelques secondes de silence puis un puissant et colérique hurlement qui provenait à la fois du playback et de Chris, tandis qu'il lançait sa main à travers le miroir.

Il tomba à genoux. La musique continuait à jouer et les miroirs se brisèrent autour de lui. Quand il aperçut une sortie, il se leva rapidement et sauta à l'extérieur au moment où les notes se turent. « Coupez ! »

* * *

Chris poussa un soupir et s'étira. La nuit était assez avancée, mais le clip en était à sa dernière scène et, s'ils avaient de la chance, ils pourraient finir de tourner ce soir. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire, c'était de filmer la dernière scène avec Tyler et l'affaire serait dans le sac.

De retour dans la chambre, Chris bâilla dans son poing.

« - Il est deux heures du matin » murmura Tyler près de lui. Le jeune homme était à moitié-endormi et profondément blottit dans les draps.

Chris laissa échapper un rire et passa une main dans les longs cheveux de son petit-copain.

« - Encore une prise et on aura terminé. On n'aura plus à revenir. »

« - Ça a l'air cool » sourit Tyler.

« - Je savais bien que tu aimerais ça » se réjouit Chris en continuant à caresser les cheveux de Tyler. « Une journée rien que pour nous avant les VMA et la prochaine tournée. »

« - Une journée à ne rien faire ? » marmonna Tyler.

« - Ouais. »

« - Ça veut dire pas de montage, pas de scène, pas de musique. Seulement lézarder dans l'appart' et faire ce qu'on veut ? » insista-t-il. « Pas de réveil à cinq heures du matin ? »

« - Ouais. »

« - Pas de presse agaçante ? Pas d'interview ? Pas de conférence de presse ? Pas de Virgin collé à nos basques ? Pas de planning ? »

« - C'est le plan. »

Tyler sourit et ouvrit les yeux.

« - Ça ressemble au Paradis. »

« - J'ai hâte de dormir » sourit Chris en regardant son petit-copain.

Tyler leva le bras et serra la main de Chris.

« - Nous en avons tous les deux besoin. Peut-être que tu pourras te débarrasser de cette toux. »

« - Une bonne nuit de sommeil ne suffit pas pour se débarrasser d'une imbécile de toux » railla Chris. « Je déteste quand ça arrive quand je suis allongé et que j'essaie de dormir. »

Tyler leva les yeux au ciel.

« - On pourrait penser que tu y serais habitué. »

« - Ouais, on pourrait » grogna-t-il sans cesser de caresser Tyler. « Tu sais, Wyatt amène sa petite-amie sur la tournée. »

« - Ah ouais ? » s'étonna Tyler.

« - Ouais. Moi aussi, ça m'a choqué. »

« - Ça a l'air...de te troubler. »

« - Je ne sais pas » soupira Chris. « On dirait que notre...connexion n'existe plus. »

« - Chris, tu es parti pendant cinq ans. Ça pendra du temps de renouer avec tout le monde. Tu as changé. Ils ont changé. Tout finira par s'arranger. »

« - J'espère » souffla-t-il. « On dirait que trop de choses ont changées. »

Tyler fronça les sourcils et se redressa.

« - Comment ça, "trop de choses ont changées" ? »

« - C'est comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce que je sois quelqu'un que je ne suis pas... J'en sais rien. »

Tyler posa un baiser sur la tempe de Chris.

« - Tout ira bien, Amour. »

« - Amour ? » Chris leva un sourcil. « C'est quoi cette expression ? T'es pas britannique, que je sache. »

« - Non, mais Zach l'est. Et ouais. »

« - "Et ouais" ? Ça ne compte pas. Quand as-tu entendu Zach dire "Amour" ? »

Tyler haussa les épaules.

« - Quand il parle à sa famille, aux fans. J'en sais rien, j'ai seulement attrapé ça. Et ouais. »

Chris secoua la tête.

« - T'es bizarre. »

« - Tu dis ça comme si c'était une mauvaise chose. »

« - Ça le serait, si je ne l'étais pas aussi » sourit Chris.

Tyler sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Les bras du jeune homme s'enroulèrent autour du coup de Tyler.

« - Wouah ! Wouah ! Ce n'est pas une scène de sexe. »

Chris rompit le baiser et adressa un regard noir à Éric.

« - Je suis certain que les fans ne seraient pas contre » sourit Tyler.

Chris déplaça son regard sur son petit-ami.

« - Je ne suis pas une star du porno. »

Tyler claqua les doigts.

« - Mais pas loin. »

« - Ça n'a rien à voir » se défendit Chris. « On est prêt à tourner ? »

« - Wep. »

« - Bon, finissons-en. J'aimerais aller dormir avant que le Soleil ne se lève. »

* * *

« - Ça y est, c'est fini ? » demanda Samantha lorsque Chris annonça que le clip était bouclé et qu'il remercia l'équipe.

« - Non. Ça, c'était la partie facile » pouffa-t-il. « Maintenant, j'ai à peu près trois semaines de montages et d'effets spéciaux à rajouter. »

« - Trois semaines ? » hoqueta Piper. « Mais vous serez en pleine tournée. »

« - Je sais » répondit Chris en enfilant un tee-shirt noir. « Ça ira. J'ai déjà fait ça. »

« - Ouais, c'est ce que tu dis toujours. Et après, un rhume se transforme en un truc sérieux » railla Tyler en remettant à Chris son manteau.

« - Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis » rétorqua ce dernier. « Aaron vient en tournée avec nous ? »

« - Oui » acquiesça Piper. « Alors, comment ça va se passer ? »

« - Chaque famille aura un bus. Maman, Wyatt, sa petite-amie et Aaron en auront un. Tante Paige, Sam et oncle Henry aussi. Ensuite ce sera tante Phoebe, oncle Coop, Mel et Pay. Enfin, Violet – la sœur de Ty – sera dans notre bus puisqu'on a un lit de libre. »

Piper hocha la tête.

« - C'est tout ? La famille de Zach ne vient pas ? »

« - On leur a demandé, mais ses parents ont refusé. Et il est fils unique, donc bon... » finit Tyler dans un haussement d'épaules.

Chris laissa échapper un bâillement.

« - Bon, on ferait mieux d'y aller avant que je ne m'endorme au volant. Vous êtes en état de rouler jusqu'à San Francisco ? »

« - Qui a dit qu'on était venus en voiture ? » sourit Piper.

« - Dixit la femme qui m'enquiquine avec le fait de ne pas utiliser ses pouvoirs à des fins personnelles depuis que j'ai trois ans » se désola Chris en secouant la tête.

« - Je suis vieille. J'ai le droit de demander à mon fils de m'éclipser de temps en temps, merci bien » se défendit-elle.

Chris leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Comme tu veux, maman. J'imagine que je n'ai pas à craindre que vous fassiez un accident, dans ce cas. »

Piper gloussa et enlaça son fils.

« - À plus tard, Peanut. »

« - Bonne nuit, maman » répondit-il avant de dire au revoir aux autres.

« - Oh, et Chris ? »

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et leva un sourcil.

« - Oui, tante Paige ? »

« - Je te conseille d'éviter de bécoter ton petit-ami devant ta famille. »

« - Pourquoi ? » cilla le jeune homme.

« - On aime bien taquiner les gens. »

« - J'aurais dû m'en douter » soupira Chris.

« - C'était tellement mignon. Vous êtes tellement mignons, tous les deux » roucoula-t-elle, en feignant l'excitation.

Phoebe donna une petite tape à sa sœur sur le bras, mais c'était évident qu'elle retenait un rire.

« - Arrête, Paige. Ce n'est pas gentil. Même si les caresses dans les cheveux, c'était plutôt chou. »

Chris gémit et fit demi-tour.

« - Bonne nuit ! »

« - Souviens-toi Chris, ne mords pas ! » rappela Paige.

L'intéressé serra les dents.

« - Ignore-les, ignore-les... » fredonna-t-il.

Tyler gloussa et passa un bras sur les épaules de Chris.

« - Oh, tu sens les vagues d'amour. »

« - Continue comme ça et tu ressentiras l'amour en dormant tout seul sur le canapé. »

Tyler se calma immédiatement.

« - Mais ta tante a raison. »

« - À propos de quoi ? »

« - Ce n'est pas marrant quand tu mords. »

« - Monte dans cette bagnole et ferme-la » soupira Chris.

* * *

_(1)_** J'ai pas trop aimé traduire **_'It makes me'_** par **_'Ça me rend'_**. (Surtout que ça n'a pas beaucoup de sens.) Je pensais plutôt à un truc comme **_'Ça me fait' __**(dans le sens **__'cela fait de moi ce que je suis'__**)**_** ou quelque chose du genre. Mais bon... ***hausse les épaules*** Je n'ai pas trouvé de façon potable de l'écrire. Quand ça veut pas, ça veut pas...**

* * *

N/T :** Pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre, mais il y en aura dans le prochain ^^ **

Prochain chapitre : **dimanche 30 septembre.  
**PS.** Cette semaine, je devrais commencer à traduire la fic où Chris et Wyatt sont retournés ensemble dans le Passé et où ce dernier n'est pas maléfique. Si ça intéresse quelqu'un...  
**

* * *

**Fiche de traduction :**

**Traduction :** 2h50  
**Début-Fin :** 21/08/12  
**Relecture :** 1h40  
_(Bêta correction : 40min + relecture : 32min)_  
**Nombre de pages :** 9  
**Nombre de mots :** 3 233  
**Date de publication :** 9/09/12  
**Dernière mise à jour :** 09/09/12


	5. Irruo

Disclaimer :** "Charmed" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent****. De plus, ceci est une **traduction** de l'histoire de charmed-seconds **_(liens dans mon profil)_**.**

**Bêta : **_Ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé par __ma merveilleuse Bêta__. __Le prochain le sera peut-être._

* * *

A/N :** « Enfin un peu tragédie dans l'intrigue, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, mes enfants, ce n'est que le début. »  
**Réponse à une review :** « Les gens ne se sont pas posés de questions sur la présence des Halliwell sur le plateau car ils ont supposés qu'ils étaient avec Chris **_(Damon)_** et Tyler **_(Jaiden)_** et se sont arrêtés là. Les membres du staff savent qu'ils sont discrets sur ce genre de chose. Mais les questions viendront plus tard dans l'histoire. »**

N/T : **Désolée pour le retard ! ****J'ai du mal à m'habituer à ma nouvelle charge de travail scolaire...**** Sorry :s  
**_(__Comment ça, elle est pourrie mon excuse ? __Même pas vrai d'abord !__)_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 – Irruo  
**_**Attack  
**__(Attaque)_

Chris gémit à la minute où la lueur du jour frappa ses paupières. Son oreiller ricana et un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher.

« - Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a pas baissé le store avant d'aller se coucher ? » marmonna-t-il.

« - Parce qu'on est des imbéciles » grommela Tyler en se tournant pour échapper au Soleil. « Et parce qu'on était tellement crevés qu'on a oublié. »

Chris poussa un soupir et enfouit sa tête dans la poitrine de Tyler.

« - Il est quelle heure ? »

Le jeune homme sentit Tyler lever un bras vers leurs téléphones avant de laisser échapper un gémissement.

« - Huit heures. J'espérais qu'on puisse réussir à se lever après midi. »

Chris se redressa et s'étira.

« - Le jour où une telle chose se produira, ce sera la fin du monde » railla-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, Chris leva les yeux puis sourit en voyant l'immense husky entrer dans la pièce avant de sauter sur le lit. Il rit et caressa les oreilles de l'animal.

« - Comment ça va, ma belle ? »

La chienne s'assit sur le lit et aboya bruyamment avant de lécher le visage de son maître.

« - Beurk » se plaignit Chris en s'essuyant le visage d'un revers de main. « Je croyais t'avoir appris à ne pas faire ça. »

Judas s'allongea et le dévisagea avec des yeux pleins de remords. Chris soupira et lui tapota le dessus de la tête. Il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule avant de hausser un sourcil. Le bras de Tyler était posé sur ses yeux et il semblait dormir. Chris lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes et gloussa lorsque son petit-ami sursauta.

« - On ne peut pas passer la journée au lit » lui dit-il.

« - Pourquoi pas ? » marmonna Tyler.

« - Parce qu'on doit passer voir Madame Alouchi et la payer pour avoir gardé Judas. Et puis, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait sortir un peu. Pas de famille, pas de groupe, rien que toi et moi. »

« - Ce serait cool » sourit Tyler. « On n'a pas fait ça depuis des siècles. »

« - Ouais, depuis à peu près cinq ans » soupira Chris en se rallongeant. « Tellement de choses ont changé. »

Tyler se retourna et posa sa joue contre l'épaule de Chris.

« - Certaines choses ont changées en mieux. »

« - Oui » concéda Chris en glissant une main dans les cheveux de Tyler. « Tout comme d'autres ont empirées. »

« - Chris, tout finira par s'arranger avec ta famille » insista Tyler. « Vous vous retrouvez après cinq ans de séparation. Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à reprendre les choses là où vous les aviez laissées, surtout pas après la bombe que tu leur as lâchée sur la tête. »

Chris soupira et fixait d'un air triste le plafond au-dessus de lui. Judas posa la tête sur son estomac et gémit faiblement, comme si elle avait senti la détresse de son maître. Par réflexe, la deuxième main de celui-ci vint lui caresser les oreilles.

« - Parfois, j'aurais souhaité n'être jamais revenu » chuchota-t-il.

Tyler leva des yeux inquiets vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Chris ? » s'enquit-il en se redressant.

L'intéressé fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

« - Rien. Et c'est bien ça le problème. »

« - Tu te sens bien et heureux, et c'est un problème ? » répéta Tyler avec incrédulité.

« - Lorsque tu es un Halliwell, tu apprends que lorsque les choses commencent à devenir agréables, c'est qu'un sale truc t'attends au tournant » répondit Chris avec un profond soupir. Il se redressa lui aussi et Judas laissa sa tête glisser jusqu'à ses genoux. « J'arrive pas à voir quand toute cette période de bonheur va être foutue en l'air. »

Tyler prit la main de Chris dans la sienne.

« - Et si tu te contentais d'en profiter sans penser à ce qui va arriver. Ça fait cinq ans que nous fuyons ce que nous étions jadis. Je crois que c'est le moment de vivre, d'être nous-même, de faire ce qu'on a envie de faire _**(**__**1**__**)**_, de s'éclater, de vivre nos vies et c'est tout. Je trouve que c'est plutôt une bonne idée, t'en penses quoi ? »

Chris leva un sourcil avant de secouer la tête dans un ricanement.

« - Aussi stupide et incroyable que cela puisse paraître, ça a l'air fantastique. »

« - Bon, et si on allait prendre une douche, manger, payer Madame Alouchi, et ensuite passer la journée en ville ? » sourit Tyler.

« - Puisqu'on le doit » soupira théâtralement Chris.

Tyler se pencha en avant et posa un baiser sur les lèvres de son petit-copain.

« - Tu sais, on pourrait changer quelques trucs dans l'emploi du temps. »

« - Comme quoi ? » s'enquit Chris en sentant la main de Tyler remonter le long de sa cuisse.

Ce dernier lui sourit.

« - Je crois que tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire » murmura-t-il avant d'embrasser passionnément Chris tout en l'allongeant sur le dos.

Chris libéra ses lèvres une seconde et désigna la porte du doigt.

« - Judas, dehors » ordonna-t-il.

Le Husky leva les yeux vers son maître avant de se retourner et de trottiner rapidement vers la sortie.

« - Bon chien » sourit Tyler.

Dans un éclat de rire, Chris intervertit leurs positions, profitant du fait que Tyler soit distrait.

« - Si je me souviens bien, tu me dois une revanche. »

Tyler leva un sourcil avant de sourire.

« - Mais je t'en prie, montre-moi ce que tu sais faire. »

* * *

Les deux jeunes hommes marchaient dans la rue, épaule contre épaule. Ils portaient un chapeau et des lunettes de soleil pour tenter de cacher leur identité. Ils avaient mis de côté l'eye-liner et leurs habituels vêtements gothiques. Cependant, ils conservaient encore des signes caractéristiques de Damon Payne et Jaiden Luican : leurs cheveux. Les pointes bleues de Chris dépassaient sous son Fedora ; une partie de ses cheveux noirs étaient aussi visibles. Près de lui, la nuance de rouges inhabituelles des cheveux de Tyler ressemblaient à des flammes en comparaison à sa veste en jean et sa chemise rayée bleue.

Néanmoins, ils étaient tous les deux conscients du fait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les paparazzi ne les trouvent et qu'ils doivent se sauver en vitesse pour mettre leur maquillage en espérant que personne ne les ait reconnus.

En jetant un œil dans la vitrine d'une librairie, Chris s'arrêta brusquement ; les yeux écarquillés derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

« - Mais vous vous foutez de moi » siffla-t-il.

Tyler tourna la tête pour voir ce qui le dégouttait à un tel point. Sur une étagère, on voyait les tabloïds habituels. Et sur chaque une, au-dessous des gros titres, il y avait la célèbre photo où il embrassait Chris lors de la Nuit Blanche. Certaines étaient sympathiques et plein d'espoir pour le nouveau couple ; d'autres les vouaient, lui et son petit-ami, aux Enfers et inventaient déjà des coups de poignards dans le dos, des infidélités et autres mensonges éhontés du même genre.

D'autres fables sur des relations homosexuelles étaient promises dans les sous-titres, ainsi que leurs probables fins.

Chris secoua la tête.

« - C'est que des conneries. »

Tyler, lui, poussa un soupir et croisa les bras.

« - Je comprends tous les titres sur les infidélités et les tromperies en tout genre, mais nous vouer aux Gémonies, je trouve ça un peu sévère. »

« - Et ils se demandent pourquoi tant d'homos choisissent de rester dans leur putain de placard _**(2)**_ » pouffa ironiquement Chris avant de se détourner. « C'est légèrement difficile de s'ouvrir à un monde qui est rempli d'autant de haine envers toi. »

« - C'est bon, Damon. On s'en sortira » rassura Tyler en passant un bras sur les épaules de Chris.

« - J'en ai rien à faire de nous, Jai » soupira ce dernier en se pinçant l'arête du nez. « J'en ai seulement ras-le-bol des préjugés. On est en 2026, je pense qu'il est temps de quitter toutes ces saloperies d'années sombres. »

Tyler lui servi un sourire triste et posa un baiser sur sa tempe.

« - Amour, il y a quelque chose que tu oublies très souvent. »

« - C'est quoi ? »

« - Nous sommes célèbres. »

« - Et alors ? »

« - Nous avons des bouches, Débile, et des voix aussi » rappela Tyler en levant les yeux au ciel. « Ça veut dire qu'on peut rassembler des gens. C'est évident que les _Outcasts_ ne sont pas gênés par l'homosexualité. Et beaucoup de mouvements ont démarré parce qu'une personne connue a mis les pieds dans le plat et a prêché la bonne parole. »

« - On s'était mis d'accord sur le fait de ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous. »

« - Damon, on n'a plus à s'inquiéter de ça ! » s'écria Tyler dans un sourire joyeux. « On peut être nous-mêmes. C'était de ta famille qu'on se cachait et maintenant ils savent ! Tu sais à quel point ce serait génial de pouvoir t'appeler par ton prénom lorsque je te vois dans un lieu public ? Même aujourd'hui, alors qu'on est censés passer la journée ensemble, on ne peut même pas s'appeler par nos prénoms » soupira-t-il. « Chris, nos familles nous ont appris à faire le bien, à faire de bonnes choses et à faire des choses biens arriver aux gens. Eh bien, mon cher amour, nous sommes dans la position idéale pour faire de bonnes choses arriver aux gens ! On a l'argent ! On a le pouvoir. Mais comment peut-on faire ça si on reste derrière le masque de Jaiden et Damon ? Comment peut-on s'attendre à ce que les gens s'ouvrent alors que nous nous cachons d'eux ? »

Chris cilla, fixa le trottoir près de ses pieds puis poussa un long soupir.

« - Et lorsque les démons reviendront, Jai ? On ne peut pas avoir des caméras braquées sur nous pendant qu'on essaie de vaincre des démons. »

« - On s'occupera de ça quand le problème se présentera » sourit Tyler. « On utilisera des glamours _**(**__**3**__**)**_ ou des trucs comme ça. »

« - Alors, quoi ? Tu t'attends à ce qu'on lâche qu'on a utilisé de faux noms durant toute notre carrière ? Ça va soulever des questions » siffla Chris.

« - Penses-y, Chris. On peut aider les Bisexuels et les Homosexuels a obtenir l'égalité qu'ils méritent et pour laquelle ils se battent depuis des années et _tu_ peux aider ceux qui sont maltraités par leurs parents » insista Tyler. « Tu peux les guider hors de ce coin noir _**(**__**4**__**)**_ et montrer qu'il y a une lumière au bout du tunnel. »

« - Donc tu veux que je balance toute ma vie à la télévision nationale ? » s'enquit Chris, stupéfait que Tyler lui demande une telle chose. « C'est complètement dingue ! J'ai à peine pu le dire à ma famille , putain, j'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il en sera pour le monde entier ! »

« - Chris, je n'ai pas dit maintenant... »

« - Bon sang, Tyler. Je ne vais pas dire au monde entier que mon abruti de père se servait de moi comme d'un punching-ball » grogna Chris.

« - Chris... »

« - J'arrive pas à croire que tu me demandes de divulguer ça » continua-t-il. « Je croyais que je comptais pour toi » murmura-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

« - Chris ! » s'écria Tyler. « Merde, Chris arrête ! » Le demi-démon suivit son compagnon dans une allée. « Chris, attention ! » hurla-t-il, une main levée.

Tyler observa avec horreur une flèche pénétrer le poumon droit de Chris. Le jeune homme s'écroula immédiatement sur le sol. Les yeux de Tyler virèrent au rouge et une boule d'énergie prit vie dans sa main. Il la projeta dans l'ombre, d'où la flèche était partie, mais fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il entendit que son attaque avait heurté le mur de briques.

Tyler jura dans sa barbe avant de se précipiter vers Chris ; le jeune homme respirait péniblement.

« - Chris, Chris » murmura Tyler en repoussant quelques mèches ses cheveux de son petit-ami en arrière. « Allez, garde les yeux ouverts. »

Chris toussa puis tourna la tête ; un mince filet de sang s'échappait de sa bouche.

« - Pourquoi ce genre de choses m'arrivent toujours à moi ? » souffla-t-il.

Tyler eut un petit rire sans joie.

« - Parce que tu es un Halliwell, et qu'avec ce nom vient la malchance » fit-t-il remarquer en jetant un coup d'œil à la flèche. Il jura à nouveau quand il vit le carquois noir familier. « Être des Ténèbres. »

« - J'te l'avais dit » haleta Chris. Le jeune homme toussa à nouveau et ferma les yeux sous le coup de la douleur.

« - Récite la for... Chris ? » Tyler secoua rudement son petit-ami ; les yeux de ce dernier ne s'étaient pas rouverts. « Chris ! Merde. »

Tyler regarda autour de lui, les yeux écarquillés tandis qu'il tentait de déterminer ce qu'il devait faire.

« Putain. Wyatt ! Paige ! Quelqu'un ! Merde ! » s'écria-t-il.

Avec une profonde inspiration, il tenta de se calmer puis miroita.

Il se reforma dans le hall du manoir, serrant le corps inconscient de Chris.

« - Wyatt ? Piper ! Paige ? Il y a quelqu'un ? » héla-t-il désespérément. « Allez Chris, accroche-toi. »

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que... Oh mon dieu ! » Piper se précipita aux côtés de son fils et de Tyler. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« - Flèche d'Être des Ténèbres dans le poumon » cracha-t-il.

Piper déglutit et appliqua une pression sur la plaie. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que son fils n'avait même pas bronché.

« - Wyatt ! Paige ! »

« - Qu'y a-t-il, maman ? Je suis en plein milieu d'un c... Chris ! » Wyatt tomba à genou et plaça instinctivement ses mains au-dessus de la plaie béante. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« - Être des Ténèbres » répondit sa mère. « Allez, allez » encouragea-t-elle dans un souffle pendant que le pouvoir de guérison de Wyatt œuvrait lentement.

« - Je croyais que le monde souterrain était encore sens dessus-dessous. Comment diable un Être des Ténèbres a-t-il réussi à avoir Chris ? » grogna Wyatt.

« - On se disputait » murmura Tyler. « Il est parti en tempêtant dans une ruelle, sans doute pour s'éclipser quelque part. Je l'ai suivi et j'ai vu la flèche le traverser. Putain, pourquoi ça prend autant de temps ? »

« - Il était presque mort » fit remarquer Wyatt tandis que la dernière trace de blessure disparaissait.

Chris se retourna et toussa dans la poitrine de Tyler ; ce dernier le serra encore plus contre lui.

« - Que s'est-il passé ? » gémit Chris en s'agrippant à la chemise de Tyler.

« - Tu as failli mourir » résuma Tyler d'une voix rauque.

Chris poussa un soupir et s'assit avec l'aide de Tyler.

« - Bon sang, j'avais oublié à quel point cette saloperie de poison faisait mal, même après la guérison. »

Tout le monde se leva, mais Tyler garda une main au bas du dos de Chris.

« - Donc ça veut dire que le Monde Souterrain se reforme ? » demanda Wyatt en regardant tour à tour les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Piper fixa son plus jeune fils ; il était toujours pâle et tremblait légèrement.

« - Je...ne sais pas » répondit-elle, les yeux grands ouverts. « Je ne sais pas... »

* * *

N/T : **TADAAAA ! La suite au prochain épisode !**

* * *

_(1)_**_"__do whatever the fuck we want" :_ J'ai traduis par une version polie, mais je vous invite à voir sur youtube une des interviews de Jared Leto dans un show qui s'appelle « Lopez Tonight ». Elle est super marrante **_(mais bon, faut un peu comprendre l'anglais)_** et JL nous sort une phrase que j'adore : **_"I can do what the f*** I want to"_**. _(vers 4 minutes 08.)_  
Je suis certaine à 90 % que cette citation a inspiré l'auteur pour la réplique de Tyler.**

PS.** Pour ceux qui hésite encore à regarder la vidéo, le présentateur flirte ouvertement avec JL... (Cf. à **_2 minutes 50_**) C'est assez marrant.**

_(2)_** _Sortir du placard :_ pour ceux qui l'ignorent, ça veut dire « faire son coming-out », « réveler son homosexualité ».**

_(__3__)_** Faire un glamour consiste à changer d'apparence. C'est ce qu'ont utilisé les Sœurs dans la saison 8, c'est aussi un des pouvoirs qu'a Paige du fait de son statut d'Être de Lumière **_(enfin...je crois)_**.**

_(__4__)_** Cette expression sera reprise dans une chanson _(méga-super-magnifiquement-belle)_ à la fin de la fic ^^**

* * *

Prochain chapitre : **décembre.**

Remarque :** Jusqu'à ce que je sois capable de trouver un équilibre entre mes traductions et mon travail scolaire, je ne publierai qu'**_un seul chapitre par mois_**.**

**PS.**_ C'__était mon__ anniversaire __aujourd'hui__. Et comme je suis une fille sympa, je v__ous ai publié une nouvelle traduction ^^  
_

* * *

**Minute pub du mois**

**Efirg a publié deux traductions dernièrement, **_« We're good »_** et **_« Lullaby »_**sur ce fandom****. Si vous avez un peu de temps, passez les lire. Elles sont super sympas :)**

* * *

**Fiche de traduction :**

**Traduction :** 3h  
**Début-Fin :** 20/09 au 4/10/12  
**Relecture :** 1h50  
_(B__ê__ta correction : -h + relecture : -m)_  
**Nombre de pages :** 8  
**Nombre de mots :** 3 087  
**Date de publication :** 23/10/12  
**Dernière mise à jour :** 04/12/12


	6. Victor

Disclaimer :** "Charmed" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent****. De plus, ceci est une **traduction** de l'histoire de charmed-seconds **_(liens dans mon profil)_**.**

**Pour ce qui est de la traduction des paroles de chansons, je me suis aidée des sites **_"30secondstomarsfrance(point)net"_**et **_"lacoccinelle(point)net"_** tout en ajoutant parfois mon grain de sel, lorsque je le jugeais nécessaire.**

**Bêta : **_Alessa Lilly Petrova. Au rapport mon colonel ! :)_

* * *

N/T : **Euh... Salut ? Je peux sortir ou vous allez me taper ? Si je vous dis que je suis VRAIMENT désolée et que je promets de ne plus JAMAIS recommencer, vous me laisserez vivre ?**

**Je vais pas vous faire une dissertation à rallonge sur à quel point j'ai de la poisse dans la vie depuis quelques mois, mais sachez que j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour que de tels retards ne se reproduisent plus jamais :)**

**Néanmoins,**** j****'ai décidé de ne plus mettre de**** date de publication ! Je ****ne**** les respecte pas, de toute façon. ****Et ça me stresse.**** Du coup, ****le****s**** chapitre****s**** sortir****ont****...quand il****s**** ser****ont**** prêt****s****.**

**Dans ce chapitre, on rencontre un nouveau personnage. J'espère que vous l'aimerez :)**

* * *

Chlo :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review :) Je suis contente de voir que tu suis toujours la série Pariah ^^  
Pour ce qui est de mon retard, j'en suis sincèrement navrée ! Je n'avais pas prévu que les choses dérapent à un tel poin****t****. ****À partir de Novembre,**** je n'étais vraiment ****plus**** en état de traduire quoique ce soit. ****Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. ****Mais ça n'arrivera plus, promesse de scout :)  
**_**(NB. Une mort **__**(plus ou moins)**__** accidentelle est la seule une excuse acceptable pour briser une promesse de scout.**__**)**__**  
**_**Je ne peux malheureusement pas lire ton ****adresse**** e-mail puisqu'****elle**** est bloqué****e**** par le site (pour des raisons de sécurité, j'imagine). En revanche, mon e-mail est sur mon profil ainsi que le lien original de la fic (**_A Beautifil Lie_**, de Charmed-Seconds).**

* * *

_Et merci pour les reviews, alertes et les favoris. Vraiment merci.  
Ça me remontait le moral quand ça n'allait pas fort ^^  
Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre ****5**** – ****Victor****  
****Winners**_**  
**__(__Vainqueurs/Gagnants__)_

Chris et Tyler se retrouvèrent assis sur le canapé en face de Piper et de Paige ; cette dernière avait remplacé son neveu après qu'il ait dû partir pour terminer son cours.

« - Attendez une minute. Laissez-moi mettre les choses au clair » demanda Paige, les yeux fermés. « Un Être des Ténèbres à décoché une flèche sur Chris, sans aucune raison apparente. »

« - Ouais » confirma Piper.

« - Donc le Monde Souterrain n'est plus sens dessus dessous maintenant ? Génial. Et moi qui pensais vivre le restant de mes jours en paix. »

« - Comment pouvons-nous avoir la certitude que cette attaque signifie que le Monde Souterrain s'est reformé ? » songea Chris. Il se pencha en avant en entrelaçant ses doigts. « Si c'était le cas, pourquoi m'attaqueraient-ils ? »

« - Comment ça ? » intervint Paige.

« - Ce que je veux dire, c'est... » Chris fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi m'attaqueraient-ils, _moi_ ? Je ne suis pas un membre d'une importance primordiale dans la famille Halliwell. Pourquoi pas Wyatt – c'est le Deux-Fois-Béni –, ou maman, ou tante Phoebe ou toi ? »

« - Même si tu n'as pas de titre tape à l'œil, tu restes le fils d'une Sœur Halliwell » rappela calmement Piper. « Et tu es aussi puissant que Wyatt. »

« - Ça ne change rien au fait que je ne suis pas aussi connu En-Bas que Wyatt ou les Sœurs Halliwell. Personne ne sait à quel point je suis puissant dans le Monde Souterrain. D'ailleurs, ils ne savent rien de notre pouvoir, enfin sauf pour Wyatt » expliqua Chris. « Ils n'ont aucune raison évidente de m'attaquer. »

« - Où veux-tu en venir ? » s'enquit Piper, les yeux écarquillés.

« - J'en sais rien, maman. Seulement, je ne crois pas qu'il s'agissait d'une attaque fortuite. »

« - Ils auraient pu t'attaquer pour la simple et bonne raison que du sang de Fondateur coule en toi » fit remarquer Paige.

« - Il y a beaucoup d'Êtres de Lumière dans la nature. Et ils n'ont pas un demi-démon en guise de petit-copain » railla Chris.

« - Donc, tu es en train de dire que quelqu'un tente de...t'assassiner ? » résuma Piper d'un air incrédule.

« - J'en sais rien. C'est juste une idée » répondit-il dans un haussement d'épaules.

Tyler poussa un soupir.

« - Il n'a pas tort. Franchement, pourquoi est-ce qu'un démon l'attaquerait ? Un démon l'aurait gardé, avec les filles, pour la fin car ce serait probablement plus facile sans les Sœurs Halliwell ou Wyatt pour le protéger. En plus, d'habitude, les démons s'en prennent au plus puissant de la famille avant de s'occuper des plus faibles. Ils aiment les voir sans défense. »

« - Formidable. Maintenant, la tête de mon fils est peut-être mise à prix » gémit Piper. « Quelle journée productive ! »

« - C'est pas grave, maman » dédramatisa Chris en levant les yeux au ciel.

Stupéfaite, Piper fixa son fils avec les yeux lissés.

« "C'est pas grave, maman." Ah ! Tu sais, ça fait partie de mon quotidien de voir mon fils se faire perforer le poumon par une flèche ! »

« - Ça faisait parti du quotidien il y a sept ans, quand on combattait les démons » intervint Paige.

« - Tais-toi, tu ne m'aides pas » rétorqua l'aînée. « Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour régler ça ? »

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? » demanda Chris. « L'Être des Ténèbres s'est enfui. »

« - Je pensais à la tournée » précisa Piper. « Tu vas l'annuler, n'est-ce pas? »

Chris leva un sourcil.

« - Pour quelle raison devrais-je l'annuler ? »

« - Oh, je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce qu'un Être des Ténèbres t'a attaqué ? »

« - Donc je suis censé mettre toute ma vie sur pause juste parce qu'un Être des Ténèbres s'est pointé et m'a embroché ? » railla Chris. « C'est ridicule. Je ne vais pas vivre dans la peur. »

« - Ce n'est pas vivre dans la peur, c'est vivre de façon intelligente » gronda Piper.

« - Je refuse de mettre ma vie sur le bas-côté à cause de ça. »

« - Chris » soupira Piper. « Je comprends que tu aies dû mener cette...vie à cause de ton père, mais ce temps est révolu. Peut-être... »

« - Sérieusement, maman ? » interrompit Chris.

« - Je dit seulement que l'heure est peut-être venue pour que tu...restes à la maison ? » suggéra-t-elle.

Chris leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Encore une fois, je ne vais pas arrêter toute ma vie. Ni à cause de cette attaque, ni parce que vous avez tous découvert mon sale petit secret. Ce n'est pas parce que la vérité a été révélée, que Léo est Dieu sait où – mais, en tout cas, en dehors de nos vies – que je vais courir à la maison, me dégoter un diplôme de prof, m'installer ici et donner les cours à des gamins. »

« - Pourquoi pas ? » lança Piper en plissant une nouvelle fois les paupières.

« - Parce que je ne le ferais pas et que c'est mon choix » grogna Chris en se levant. « Si ça ne te plaît pas, ne viens pas samedi » dit-il avant de disparaître dans un nuage d'éclipse.

Tyler poussa un soupir et se leva à son tour en regardant la mère renfrognée.

« - Ça a été nos vies pendant cinq ans » rappela-t-il. « Je ne comprends pas comment vous pouviez vous attendre à ce que nous l'abandonnions d'un coup. »

« - Parce que c'est une sage décision. »

Tyler fronça les sourcils.

« - Parfois, la décision la plus sage n'est pas la meilleure, pas plus que celle qui apportera le plus de bonheur » déclara-t-il avant de miroiter.

* * *

Tyler se reforma dans le séjour et trouva Chris assis sur le sofa. Son chapeau était posé sur la table basse et son menton noir, sur le siège beige. Il était recroquevillé dans un coin de celui-ci et lisait un livre en écoutant de la musique. Comment avait-il réussi à faire tant de choses avant que le demi-démon n'arrive, Tyler l'ignorait mais supposait que Chris avait tout fait par éclipse.

En soupirant, il s'installa sur le sofa, près des pieds de Chris, et regarda le jeune homme. Tyler lui tapota le mollet; Chris leva les yeux de son bouquin et ôta un écouteur.

« - Quoi ? »

« - Ça va ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Chris fronça les sourcils et mit de côté son livre et sa musique avant de fixer son petit-ami.

« - Tu veux arrêter ? »

Tyler cilla, prit de court par la question.

« - Attends... Quoi ? »

En se penchant en avant, le chanteur posa les bras sur ses genoux.

« - Est-ce que tu veux arrêter ce qu'on fait ? Qu'on retourne à San Francisco, ou même qu'on reste à LA ou a Chicago et qu'on...vive comme des gars normaux. »

Tyler le regarda puis secoua la tête.

« - Non, enfin... » Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Est-ce que j'ai envie de laisser la célébrité derrière moi ? Parfois, oui. Mais j'adore ce qu'on fait, Chris. Je ne plaisantais pas le jour où je t'ai dit que j'aimais lorsqu'on s'installait dans ta chambre ou dans la mienne pour jouer et écrire de stupides chansons et que je rêvais d'être libéré du fardeau d'être un sorcier. Chris, je vis mon rêve. Pourquoi voudrais-je y mettre fin ? »

« - Je voulais être sûr » ricana Chris. « Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de continuer à vivre ainsi parce que je l'ai choisi. »

Tyler sourit et tira Chris dans une étreinte. Le jeune homme se déplaça de façon à poser la tête sur le torse du demi-démon.

« - Nan, je suis heureux de vivre dans un bus crasseux qui peut à peine suffire pour deux personnes – encore moins pour quatre –, de dormir à peine cinq heures par nuit et d'être exposé au public à chacune de mes respirations... »

« - Ce sont des points positifs, là ? » interrompit Chris. « Parce que tu n'aides pas ta cause. »

« - ..._Et_ la poussée d'adrénaline en moi quand je pénètre dans un stade remplis de milliers de fans en délire, la façon dont nous sommes unis par la musique, la façon dont nous donnons de l'espoir aux gens avec nos...enfin, tes paroles et, bien évidemment, être avec toi » termina-t-il avec un sourire.

« - Et, bien sûr, tu te sentais obligé de finir sur une note aussi niaise, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Oui. Est-ce que je te rends malade avec toute cette merde romantique ? »

« - Je crois que j'ai vomi intérieurement » répondit-il. « Maintenant, les VMA... »

« - Quoi, les VMA ? »

« - Le bleu commence un peu à m'ennuyer » sourit Chris.

« - Changement de style capillaire ? »

« - Après ce soir, je crois que ma mère mérite d'avoir un gros choc. »

« - Devrais-je avoir peur ? » demanda Tyler avec un sourire conspirateur.

« - Peut-être. Mais d'abord, j'ai besoin de teinture » déclara Chris en se redressant. « À moins que je me serve du rose qu'il nous reste... » murmura-t-il dans un souffle. « Mais ça pourrait être incompatible... » continua-t-il en s'aventurant dans la chambre.

Tyler cilla et se redressa lentement tout en entendant Chris fouiller dans le placard.

« - Incompatible... » répéta-t-il dans un murmure. « Maintenant, j'ai peur. »

Il se leva d'un bond et se précipita dans la pièce, inquiet de ce qu'il y trouverait.

* * *

« - Bon, tout le monde est bien installé ? » s'enquit Piper à son arrivée dans le salon, deux gros bols de pop-corn en main.

« - Oui, tante Piper. Maintenant, assieds-toi » exigea Samantha, installée sur le siège devant la télévision. Les jumelles étaient assises de part et d'autre d'elle. Les trois jeunes filles avaient hâte de voir leur cousin et son petit-ami sur le tapis rouge des VMA.

Wyatt était sur le canapé avec sa petite-copine. Cette dernière avait encore du mal à comprendre pourquoi la famille Halliwell tenait tant à regarder la cérémonie. Piper s'installa près de Paige et Henry sur le sofa en face du couple tandis que Phoebe et Coop étaient sur le « fauteuil de l'amour » qu'on avait sorti de la véranda.

« - Euh... Wyatt, pourquoi on est là, déjà ? » lui demanda sa copine.

Wyatt fronça les sourcils et sentit tous les regards se tourner vers lui, chacun d'eux lui conseillait de cracher le morceau. D'autant plus que le départ vers le soit-disant _« road trip »_, dont il lui avait parlé, devait se faire le lendemain.

« - Chelsea... hum... Tu sais que j'ai un petit frère, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« - Oui. Chris, c'est ça ? »

« - Ouais. Eh bien, Chris est parti il y a cinq ans et... »

Wyatt s'interrompit, ne sachant pas comment annoncer la nouvelle.

« - Oh, pour l'Amour de Dieu » craqua Sam. « Chris est Damon Payne, le chanteur du groupe Pariah, et le voyage dont Wyatt t'a parlé, c'est la tournée des festivals avec Chris et nous. Nom d'un petit bonhomme. »

Chelsea cilla et se tourna vers Wyatt ; celui-ci lui servit un sourire timide.

« -C'est vrai ? »

« - Ouais. »

La jeune femme passa une main dans son épaisse chevelure brun-rouge – des mèches lui tombèrent sur les épaules – et poussa un soupir.

« - Ce _road trip_ vient de prendre une tournure beaucoup plus intéressante. »

« - Désolé. »

« - J'aurais seulement voulu que tu me le dises plus tôt, Wyatt. Tu aurais pu le faire quand tu m'as proposé de t'accompagner sur la route » rétorqua-t-elle. « J'imagine que c'est pour ça qu'on regarde les VMA. »

Wyatt acquiesça.

« - Il est nominé pour quelques prix, je crois. »

« - Révélation Duo ou Groupe, Meilleure Vidéo rock et Vidéo de l'Année » récita automatiquement Samantha.

Chelsea hocha la tête d'un air abasourdi.

« - Donc je sors avec le frère d'un célèbre musicien ? »

« - Oui » confirma Wyatt. « Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'en savais rien avant Novembre dernier. »

« - Je vais avoir besoin de temps pour m'y habituer » soupira-t-elle.

« - Et bienvenue sur le tapis rouge des VMA en direct » déclara un jeune homme, le présentateur, avec un grand sourire. Soudain, l'homme posa une main sur son oreillette et son sourire s'agrandit. « Je viens d'avoir des nouvelles de Pariah qui devrait être là dans très peu de temps. »

« - Enfin » souffla Paige. « J'en avais marre d'écouter des gens dont je n'avais rien à faire. »

« - Maman » réprimanda Sam d'un ton déçu. « Tu devrais commencer à t'y habituer, ça ne va faire qu'empirer. Sérieusement, toute la cérémonie ne va pas tourner autour de... Oh mon Dieu, ils sont là ! Et Chris a encore changé de couleur de cheveux ! »

Piper cligna des yeux.

« - Wow. »

« - Euh... Maman... »

« - C'est plutôt cool » gloussa Paige.

« - J'ai vraiment besoin de m'habituer à ses coupes de cheveux » soupira Piper en reportant son attention sur la télévision.

Pariah s'avançait sur le tapis rouge, s'arrêtant régulièrement pour signer des trucs à des fans ou prendre quelques photos avant de continuer à se diriger vers le présentateur. Tyler se trouvait sur la gauche. Il portait un jean noir, un tee-shirt noir et une veste – elle aussi noire – semblable à celles des fanfares avec des boutons argentés. Zach était sur la droite ; il était arrivé le matin pour faire des vérifications du son et assister à la cérémonie. Il était vêtu d'un simple costume noir avec une chemise rouge.

Cependant, celui qui se distinguait le plus, était l'homme habillé d'un blanc brillant de la tête aux pieds. Il portait un pantalon blanc ainsi qu'un tee-shirt blanc sur lequel se trouvait le dessin d'une guitare noire, la seule chose qui contrastait avec l'ensemble blanc. Par-dessus son haut, Chris portait une veste blanche près du corps; une simple bande noire ornait son biceps gauche. Ses cheveux étaient toujours de leur noir habituel, mais à la place des pointes bleues, on y voyait des rouge-sang. De plus, au lieu de lui arriver vers la moitié du cou, comme c'était le cas deux jours auparavant, le jeune homme les avait coupé de quelques centimètres afin qu'ils atteignent son menton. _**(1**__**)**_

« - Bonsoir » s'exclama le présentateur quand les trois hommes se rapprochèrent de la caméra. « Comment allez-vous ce soir ? »

« - On va bien et on est super excités » répondit Chris.

« - Vous êtes tous les trois nominés pour des récompenses, non ? Révélation Duo ou Groupe, Meilleure Vidéo rock et Vidéo de l'Année ? Pensez-vous que vous allez gagner ? »

Chris haussa les épaules.

« - Nous l'espérons. Nous avons la meilleure famille de fans au monde et ils ont mis tout leur temps et leur énergie dans le vote. Toute récompense que nous pourrions obtenir ce soir serait la leur. »

« - Passons à cette rumeur qui dit que Pariah jouera ce soir. Est-ce vrai, messieurs ? »

« - Peut-être » souritChris.

« - Allez, les gars » plaida le présentateur. « Donnez-nous quelque chose. »

« - Oh, aie pitié de son âme, Débile » intervint Zach en lui filant un coup d'épaule.

« - D'accord, d'accord. J'avoue » céda Chris en levant les mains ; celles-ci était couverte de gants blancs, coupés au niveau des doigts. « Nous jouons ce soir. »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements se fit entendre derrière eux, provoquant le rire du présentateur.

« - Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire quel effet ça nous fait. En tout cas, j'espère que vous passerez une agréable soirée, tous les trois. »

« - Merci, vous aussi » répondit Chris avant de partir.

* * *

« - Youpi, maintenant on doit rester assis là sans rien faire pendant une heure et demie ! » applaudit Chris avec un sarcasme non dissimulé.

Tyler leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que le trio arriva aux places qui leur étaient réservées au centre de la salle.

« - Il y a une chance qu'on gagne un _award_ entre temps. »

Chris lança un regard à son petit-ami avant de pouffer.

« - C'est ça, et je suis la Reine d'Angleterre. »

« - J'ignorais que le Roi était gay » gloussa Zach.

« - Merde, pourquoi je t'ai laissé signer ce contrat ? » se désola le chanteur en poussant un soupir théâtral. « Maintenant, je ne peux pas me débarrasser de toi. »

Zach éclata de rire.

« - Oh, je sais que tu m'aimes. »

« - J'y réfléchis encore, Zachy chérie » rétorqua Chris avec un sourire en coin.

Ils se turent en voyant les autres invités regagner leurs sièges. Peu de temps après, ils regardaient le tous le dernier groupe de hip-hop à la mode chanter leur single avant d'annoncer officiellement le début des VMA.

* * *

Quarante-cinq minutes après le début de l'émission, alors qu'il avait combattu le sommeil une bonne partie de celle-ci, l'attention de Chris fut attirée en entendant une des catégories dans laquelle Pariah concourrait.

« - Les nominés pour la Révélation Duo ou Groupe sont... » commença Megan Fox en désignant l'écran géant derrière elle. Une voix robotisée prit le relais.

_« Against You. »_ Une chanson de rock-alternatif explosa dans les enceintes pendant qu'une photo d'un groupe visiblement gothique apparut sur l'écran.

_« Forever Lost. »_ Une chanson douce et mélodieuse remplaça la précédente alors qu'une apaisante voix de femme se fit entendre.

_« Dragon's Fire. »_ Des battements techno plutôt aiguë remplirent le théâtre ; l'homme sur l'écran était souriant.

_« __Pariah. »_ _'The Kill'_ joua à fond et le trio ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_« C'était les nominés dans la catégorie de la Révélation du Duo ou du Groupe de l'année. »_

Les regards retournèrent vers Megan Fox. En souriant, cette dernière pris une enveloppe des mains de son partenaire.

« - Et le gagnant est... » Le suspens était palpable au moment où elle brisa le sceau. « ...Against You. »

Le fait de ne pas entendre le nom de leur groupe arracha à Chris un froncement de sourcil, mais il s'y attendait un peu. Against You était un groupe bien plus pop que Pariah et avait plus de temps d'antenne. Il perçut le soupir de déception de Tyler, tendit la main et entrelaça leurs doigts. Il adressa un léger sourire à son petit-ami. Ils avaient encore deux autres occasions.

* * *

« - Ils n'ont pas gagné » murmura Paige d'un air renfrogné.

« - Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils gagnent » grommela Samantha. « Against You est un plus gros groupe et passent plus souvent sur les ondes que Pariah. »

« - Ouais. Leur nouveau single, _'Rage'_ passe tout le temps » marmonna Melinda. « Ça devient agaçant au bout d'un moment. »

« - Pas juste » résuma Payton.

Sam haussa les épaules.

« - Les chansons de Pariah sont bien plus adaptées à la radio. Elles sont longues et pas très pop. Alors c'est sûr qu'ils étaient désavantagés, mais ne pas être comme tous les autres est ce qui fait de Pariah... Pariah. En plus, ils ont encore deux autres possibilités et ces récompenses ont bien plus de valeur que la Révélation de l'année. »

* * *

Chris fronça les sourcils depuis les coulisses, alors qu'il se préparait pour sa performance. Cela ne faisait que vingt minutes depuis l'échec de leur première nomination. Ils furent tirés loin de leurs sièges durant une publicité puis escortés jusqu'à la scène. Chris se sentait malmené.

Il mit ses écouteurs, pris le micro que lui tendait un membre de l'équipe tout en entendant l'annonce de son groupe dans les enceintes.

« - Ils sont jeunes, mais talentueux. Apparu sur la scène lorsqu'ils avaient dix-sept ans, ils ont su prouver qu'ils étaient dignes d'être considéré comme l'un des plus gros calibres du rock. Il leur a fallu quatre ans, mais ce groupe composé de trois jeunes hommes est en train de montrer de quoi il est capable. Ils reviennent d'une tournée mondiale et comptent à leur actifs une série de clips dignes du cinéma. Je suis sûr que ce groupe est loin d'avoir dit son dernier mot. Applaudissez Pariah et son dernier single! »

Debout sur la scène, Chris posa les doigts sur le manche de la guitare. Quand les premières notes résonnèrent, de petites acclamations se firent entendre. Soudainement, il les descendit et joua les notes du début de la chanson tout en se frayant difficilement un chemin vers le micro pour chanter la première phrase. _"__Lie __awake in bed at night." __**(Allonge-toi, éveillé la nuit.**__**)**_

* * *

La famille Halliwell regardait Chris sur scène. Pour Piper, c'était la première fois. Sa guitare noire contrastait avec sa tenue, ce qui attirait l'attention sur lui ; elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le jeu de son fils s'était améliorer au fil des années. Elle entendit Henry murmurer un « jolie guitare » lorsque la caméra panoramique révéla la gravure d'un griffon sur le corps de l'instrument.

_"It's a beautiful lie!" __**(C'est un beau mensonge !) **_cria Chris, les yeux fermés tandis qu'une caméra faisait un gros plan sur son visage. _"I__t's the perfect denial."_ _**(**__**C'est le déni parfait.**__**)**_ Il ouvrit les yeux un instant pour regarder sa guitare et changer la position de ses doigts._ "Such __a beautiful lie to believe in. __S__o beautiful, beautiful... It makes me."_ _**(**__**Un si beau mensonge en lequel croire. Un si beau, si beau mensonge... Ça me rend…)**_

Le jeune homme ouvrit à nouveau les paupières. L'intensité que l'on distinguait dans ses iris verts coupa le souffle de Piper ; la couleur de ceux-ci n'étaient qu'accentués par l'eye-liner noir. Elle fixa les yeux de son fils et tenta d'interpréter l'émotion qu'elle y lisait. Lentement, elle se rendit compte que les chansons qu'il interprétait n'était pas de simples chansons : elles avaient un sens.

_"Hide behind an empty face. Don't ask too much, just say, that this is just a game,"_ _**(Caché derrière un visage vide. Ne pose pas trop de questions, contente-toi de dire que ce n'est qu'un jeu.)**_ Quand il eut fini de chanter le refrain et le pont, Chris enleva le micro du pied et commença à sautiller sur scène. _"E__veryone's looking at me."_ _**(Tout le monde me regarde.**__**)**_ Il commença à tournoyer. _"I'__m running around in circles baby. A quiet desperation's building higher. I've got to remember this is just…a…game." __**(Je tourne en rond, bébé. Un désespoir silencieux s'accroît. Je dois me souvenir**__**que ce n'est...qu'un...jeu.)**_

Le micro retrouva rapidement sa place sur le pied. _"It's a beautiful lie! It's the perfect denial. __S__uch a beautiful lie to believe in. __S__o beautiful, beautiful... It. Makes. ME!"_ _**(C'est un beau mensonge ! C'est le déni parfait. Un si beau mensonge en lequel croire. Un si beau, si beau menson**__**ge... Ça. me. Rend !)**_ Chris poussa un cri un cri remplit de douleur et de détresse. Il éloigna la tête du micro au moment où la scène plongea dans l'obscurité et où les dernières notes résonnèrent. Un doux « merci » fut la dernière chose que la famille Halliwell entendit avant la page de publicité.

* * *

Chris poussa un soupir en remettant sa guitare à un membre de l'équipe avant de regagner rapidement son siège. La récompense pour la Meilleure Video rock approchait et il espérait que _'Edge of the Earth'_ poursuivrait ce que _'The Kill'_ avait commencé l'année précédente. Après quelques minutes, on conduisit Johnny Depp et Fergie sur scène.

« - Nous allons annoncer le gagnant de la catégorie Meilleure Video rock » déclara Fergie avec un sourire avant d'attirer l'attention vers l'écran.

_« Against You, 'Rage' »_ commença la voix robotisée tandis que l'écran montrait un extrait d'un concert du groupe.

_« Paramore, 'Identity'. »_ Le visage familier de Hayley Williams, qui chantait son dernier morceau illumina l'écran.

_« Pariah, 'Edge of the Earth'. »_ Un iceberg apparu ; tout ce qu'on voyait du groupe, c'était trois points noirs sur le bord.

_« Mirtha, 'Phoenix'. »_ Le froid du Groenland fut remplacé par les flammes du clip suivant.

_« C'était les nominés dans la catégorie de la Meilleure Video Rock. »_

« - Et le gagnant est... » commença Johnny Depp en brisant le sceau. « ...Pariah avec _'Edge of the Earth'_. »

Chris cilla et se leva lentement. Son petit-ami le tira dans une étreinte, lui posa une bise sur la joue avant de le pousser dans l'allée. On tendit à Tyler le _Moonman_ _**(nom du prix, ndlt)**_ ; le jeune le fixa d'un air impressionné. Chris prit le micro avec un léger froncement de sourcil. Il détestait les discours.

« - Euh... Wouah... » se lança-t-il maladroitement. « Nous sommes très fiers de gagner ce prix deux années de suites et nous sommes ravis de faire des clips qui plaisent aux gens. On voudrait remercier notre label ainsi que toute l'équipe qui a dû supporter tout un tas de conneries pendant le tournage et qui a risqué sa vie en le faisant. Mais, surtout, on voudrait remercier notre famille, les _Outcasts_, pour avoir voter sans relâche dans le but que ce prix nous revienne. Vous êtes les meilleurs et on vous aime tous ; merci pour votre travail acharné et votre dévouement. » Chris sourit et regarda Zach et Tyler. « J'imagine que je devrais aussi remercier ces deux hommes pour leur travail. »

Tyler lui rendit son sourire et se pencha vers le micro.

« - Nous, on te remercie de savoir comment te servir d'une caméra. »

Chris leva les yeux au ciel puis tendit la main.

« - Merci » lança-t-il avant que le groupe ne soit rapidement conduit hors de la scène.

* * *

Chris se retrouva de nouveau dans son siège mais cette fois, il ne pouvait effacer un sourire de son visage. Ils avaient gagné un award. Cette fois, ce n'était pas le très convoité prix pour la Video de l'année, mais c'était un exploit de gagner le même prix deux année de suite. Il sentit la main de Tyler serrer la sienne. Le jeune homme arborait aussi un grand sourire. Pendant ce temps, le présentateur annonçait que le vainqueur de la Video de l'année ne serait révélé qu'après une page de publicités.

« - Tu crois qu'on va gagner ? » s'enquit Tyler.

Chris haussa les épaules.

« - On est contre Lady Gaga, Paramore et Against You. Nous sommes manifestement des outsiders. »

« - Ouais, mais on a déjà gagné contre Paramore et Against You » songea Tyler.

« - Mai on a aussi déjà perdu contre Against You » fit remarquer Chris.

Zach se pencha de façon à voir le visage de Chris.

« - Si on gagne, on gagne. On a déjà remporté un prix. »

« - Honnêtement, ça ne me dérangerait pas d'être dispensé d'un deuxième discours » rit Chris.

« - Ils ne sont pas si mauvais que ça » rassura Tyler en levant les yeux au ciel.

« - Très bien. Si on gagne la Vidéo de l'année, tu te charges du discours de remerciement. »

« - Marché conclu » sourit Tyler.

« - Ça, c'est un truc que je dois voir » ricana Zach.

« - C'est l'heure de désigner le dernier vainqueur de cette soirée, celui de la Vidéo de l'Année. » Le présentateur fit une pause, le temps pour le public d'applaudir. « Les nominés sont les suivants. »

_« Lady Gaga, 'Forgiveness' »_ annonça la voix robotisée tandis qu'on entendait son dernier tube dans les enceintes.

_« Against You, 'Rage'. »_

_« Paramore, 'Identity'. »_

_« Pariah, 'Edge of the Earth'. »_

« - Le gagnant de cette année est... Lady Gaga avec _'Forgiveness'_. »

Le public acclama Lady Gaga qui, vêtue d'une robe faite d'herbes et de brindilles, alla sur scène recevoir son prix et remercier ses "monsters".

Chris poussa un soupir et se pencha en arrière. L'émission était presque terminée ; il pourrait bientôt rentrer chez lui et dormir.

« - L'année prochaine » murmura Tyler en lui attrapant la main.

« - Bien sûr » sourit Chris. « L'année prochaine. »

* * *

Chris sourit en voyant la limousine s'arrêter devant leur appartement. Le soleil perçait déjà l'horizon et Chris ne voulait qu'une seule chose : s'effondrer dans son lit et ne pas en sortir en rampant avant au moins huit heures ; Tyler avait l'air de ne même pas être capable d'atteindre la chambre. Après avoir remercié le chauffeur, les deux hommes sortirent sans perdre de temps et trottinèrent dans l'escalier menant à l'appartement. Ils se figèrent.

Écrit avec une bombe aérosol de couleur rose vif, on lisait « PÉDÉS » sur leur porte. De plus, il semblait que quelqu'un avait frappé la porte avec une batte de baseball. Chris soupira et passa un doigt sur la peinture. Il fronça les sourcils quand il se rendit compte qu'elle était sèche, ce qui signifiait qu'ils avaient fait cela plusieurs heures auparavant. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû aller à cette foutue _after_.

Chris poussa un nouveau soupir, déverrouilla la porte puis l'ouvrit tant bien que mal. Il sursauta légèrement quand il sentit des bras s'enrouler autour de la taille, mais se détendit lorsqu'il entendit Tyler chuchoter :

« - Désolé. »

Il se retourna dans l'étreinte et fixa Tyler, un peu perdu.

« - Pourquoi t'es désolé ? C'est pas comme si tu avais décidé de redécorer notre porte d'entrée. »

« - Je suis désolé que tu aies à traverser ça » chuchota Tyler.

Chris leva les yeux au ciel et tapota le bras de son petit-copain.

« - J'y suis habitué, Ty. » Il poussa un soupir. « Mais... »

« - Mais quoi ? »

Chris détourna les yeux du regard pénétrant de Tyler.

« - J'y suis peut-être habitué, mais d'autres ne le sont pas...et ils ne devraient pas endurer ça. »

« - C'est-à-dire ? »

« - Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire » soupira Chris. « J'ai tort et tu as raison. »

« - Il faut que j'entende ça encore une fois » sourit Tyler. « Tu as quoi ? »

« - Tort » répéta Chris en lançant un regard noir à son copain ; ce dernier gloussait. « - Et je ne le répéterais pas. »

« - D'accord. Mais...euh...j'ai raison à propos de quoi ? »

« - Mettre cette...célébrité au service des autres. Nous avons été élevés pour être bons. Protéger les innocents nous a été inculqué avant même que l'on ne développe nos pouvoirs. Mais il existe des choses qui font du mal aux innocents et qui ne sont pas des démons. »

« - Et ? Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de dire, Chris ? »

« - Je ne dis pas qu'on doive se révéler tout de suite ; il faut d'abord que j'en parle à ma famille. Si je révèle mon vrai nom, ils seront aussi concernés. Mais on devrait – j'en sais rien – faire des trucs pour lutter en faveur de l'égalité entre les homosexuels , les hétérosexuels et les bisexuels, aider les gens qui souffrent de la faim et de la pauvreté ainsi que ceux qui sont victimes de maltraitances.

Tyler sourit de posa un baiser sur les lèvres de Chris.

« - On est pas obligés de leur donner nos noms. C'est plus une question de volonté que de besoin. Mais je suis content que tu veuilles aider des gens. »

« - Tu dit ça comme si j'avais envie de vouer des gens aux gémonies » se renfrogna Chris.

« - Mais non. Eux, ce sont des homophobes. Nuance. Toi, tu es juste...antisocial. »

L'intéressé plissa les yeux et croisa les bras.

« - Antisocial, hein ? Amuses-toi bien en dormant sur le divan. »

« - Allez, Chris. C'était juste une blague. »

« - Non, divan. Judas, tu dors sur le lit aujourd'hui ! » La chienne lâcha un aboiement rauque avant de quitter le lit d'un bond. « Bonne nuit, Ty. »

« - J'ai droit à un oreiller ? » plaida Tyler.

« - Oh, allez, Ty. C'était juste une blague » rassura Chris en levant les yeux aux ciel.

Tyler cilla.

« - T'es qu'un crétin » informa-t-il.

« - Un crétin marrant. »

« - Mais un crétin quand même. »

« - Peut-être » sourit Chris. « Maintenant, sauf si tu veux que je change d'avis et que je te fasse dormir sur le divan, tu ferrais mieux de me suivre parce que je refuse que tu troubles mon sommeil. »

Tyler eut un petit rire puis trottina rapidement jusqu'à la chambre à coucher.

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, Judas sortit et se dirigea vers le divan. Elle monta dessus, se recroquevilla et attendit. Quarante minutes passèrent et le Husky entendit les ronflements de Tyler depuis la pièce voisine. Son oreille se tendit. L'endroit était sécurisé. En remuant la queue, elle pénétra dans la chambre et s'allongea entre ses maîtres.

« - Judas, arrête de bouger la queue » marmonna Chris en se retournant dans l'étreinte de Tyler, qui le tenait d'un bras.

Judas obéit à l'ordre de son maître et poussa un léger gémissement. Chris ouvrit un œil, sourit puis caressant la tête de la chienne.

« - Gentille fille. Maintenant dors, s'il te plaît. »

Sentant le Husky pose la tête sur la cuisse, Chris sourit à nouveau et referma les yeux. Même si sa porte était tachée et qu'il était en plein milieu d'une dispute avec sa mère à propos de sa vie, il se sentait à l'aise. Il se sentait chez lui.

* * *

_(1) _**Pas de dessin, cette fois, mais je pense que la coupe de Jared Leto en 2009 (cf. le clip **_A Beautiful Lie_** ou **_From Yesterday_** par exemple) devrait vous donner une idée de celle de Chris :)_) _**

* * *

N/T : **J'ai reçu quelques mails, une ou deux reviews et un pigeon voyageur pour demander des nouvelles des Chris/Wyatt (Wyris pour les intimes) que je dois traduire. En voici. J'ai un mal de chien à obtenir mes autorisations. Faut dire que la plupart de ces fanfictions ont un certain âge, pour ne pas dire un âge certain. Donc j'essaie de lire des fics plus récentes et complètes... Et c'est pas simple.  
En revanche, Emy64 a écrit des trucs _vachement_ bien. Et en français.  
**

* * *

Prochain chapitre : **404 – Not Found.**

Information : **L****e prochain chapitre de "Perception" est en cours de ****traduction/correction**** et devrait être en ligne...**_**soon**_**.**

* * *

**Fiche de traduction :**

**Traduction :** 8h30  
**Début-Fin :** 15/11/12 – 04/12/12  
**Relecture :** 1h40  
_(Bêta correction : __2__h + relecture : __4__0m)  
__Beau travail, soldat !_  
**Nombre de pages :** 17  
**Nombre de mots :** 6 100  
**Date de publication :** 03/04/13  
**Dernière mise à jour : **03/04/13


	7. Vis

Disclaimer :** "Charmed" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent****. De plus, ceci est une **traduction** de l'histoire de charmed-seconds **_(liens dans mon profil)_**.**

**Bêta : **_Pas de bêta pour ce chapitre._

* * *

_Merci pour les reviews, alertes et favoris.  
Si vous avez des exams, bon courage pour les révisions.  
Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre ****6**** – ****Vi****s****  
****Violet**_**  
**__(__Violet__)_

Légèrement agacé, Chris tapa son pied sur l'asphalte. Son petit-ami, dont le taux de sucre dans le sang était bien trop élevé à son goût, courait dans tous les sens pour tenir Zach à distance. Les deux jeunes hommes faisait le tour du bus de tournée. Le batteur tentait désespérément de récupérer son téléphone portable. Chris leva les yeux au ciel lorsque son ami Britannique hurla une énième menace au bassiste qui, lui, se tordait de rire.

« Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser prendre de bonbons » marmonna Chris. Il secoua légèrement la tête. « Rend-lui son téléphone, Ty » dit-il en levant la voix.

« Mais c'est marrant » bouda Tyler.

« J'en ai marre d'entendre Zach hurler ses nombreuses idées quant aux façons possibles de te mutiler et/ou de te castrer » confia-t-il.

Tyler poussa un soupir, mais tendit néanmoins le téléphone à son ami chauve.

« Rabat-joie. »

« Je suis ton petit-ami. C'est mon job d'être rabat-joie » fit remarquer Chris en croisant les bras sur son torse et en s'appuyant contre le bus. Tyler se rapprocha de lui.

« Je croyais que tu étais supposé mettre de la joie dans ma vie ? » s'étonna Tyler en levant les yeux vers un ciel de couleur rosâtre ; le Soleil commençait à se coucher.

« Mais non » pouffa Chris « Je suis "Super Connard" _**(1)**_, tu as oublié ? »

« Bien sûr, Chris. Tu es Super-Connard. Être chanteur d'un groupe de rock, ça fait tellement Super-Connard » railla Zach. « Mais bon, il faut pas être bien dans sa tête pour sortir avec ce cinglé voleur de portables. »

Tyler lui tira la langue et Chris fronça les sourcils quand il se rendit compte qu'il était coincé entre les deux autres. Il repoussa Tyler et les fusilla du regard.

« Est-ce que je vais devoir gérer deux gamins pendant toute la tournée ? »

Zach se tapota le menton comme s'il était réellement en train de méditer sur cette question rhétorique. Cependant, son commentaire sarcastique fut tué dans l'œuf par une pluie d'éclipses bleues dans le parking. Chris résista à l'envie de poser la main sur son front tant il avait du mal à y croire.

« Où est Wy ? » demanda-t-il lorsqu'il vit que son frère et sa petite-amie ne faisait pas partie du groupe.

« Elle n'est pas encore au courant pour la magie donc ils ont pris un taxi » répondit Piper pendant que Chris l'embrassait.

« Logique » acquiesça ce dernier. « Espérons qu'elle ne l'apprendra pas de la même manière que Zach. »

Zach leva les yeux au ciel et tapota l'épaule du chanteur.

« J'ai réussi à surmonter mon choc. »

« Ouais, après nous avoir évité pendant trois jours. »

Zach fusilla Chris du regard avant d'adresser un léger sourire au clan Halliwell.

« Bonjour, je suis Zach Mickelson. »

Chris poussa un soupir et sortit son portable pendant que sa famille se présentait au batteur. Il fronça les sourcils en lisant le message qu'il venait de recevoir.

« Apparemment, Wy est coincé dans les bouchons. »

Piper secoua la tête.

« Je lui avais dit de partir plus tôt. »

« Où est Violet ? » s'enquit Chris.

Son petit-ami sortit son téléphone.

« Pas de texto, je dois l'appeler ? »

« Ça te tuera pas » répondit Chris en haussant les épaules.

« Pas besoin, mon cher frère. Ta grande sœur est arrivée. »

Tyler secoua la tête, remit l'appareil dans sa poche et trottina vers Violet avant de la prendre fermement dans ses bras. La jeune femme gloussa et enlaça son frère avec la même vigueur. Elle souriait lorsque Tyler la relâcha.

« Et où est donc mon beau-frère ? »

« Le Soleil égyptien a-t-il enfin eu raison de ton cerveau,Vi ?» s'inquiéta Chris en fronçant les sourcils.

Violet se renfrogna. Un peu amusés, ses yeux noisettes foudroyèrent Chris et son sourire narquois.

« Tu sais très bien de qui je parle, monsieur. Maintenant vient me faire un câlin avant que je ne vienne te faire tellement de bisous que tu garderas les marques de rouge à lèvres pendant des semaines. »

Chris leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha pour embrasser la jeune femme. « C'est bon de te revoir, Vi. »

« Ça me fait plaisir à moi aussi » murmura-t-elle avant de le relâcher. « Et j'imagine que c'est ta famille. »

Chris acquiesça.

« Tout le monde, c'est Violet, la sœur aînée de Tyler. »

« Salut, tout le monde » lançant Violet avec un geste de main. « Alors, comment vous allez organiser cette tournée bordélique ? »

Chris secoua la tête. Violet était tout aussi folle que Tyler.

« Tu vas dormir avec nous dans le bus principal, puisqu'on a un lit libre. Ma mère, mon frère et sa petite-amie seront dans un bus. Ma tante Phoebe, oncle Coop et les jumelles dans un autre. Enfin, tante Paige, oncle Henry et Sam prendront le dernier. »

Violet hocha la tête. « Et devrais-je m'inquiéter à votre sujet ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en désignant son frère et Chris.

Ce dernier haussa les sourcils tandis que Tyler cillait.

« Violet ! Bon sang ! » s'écria le demi-démon. « Bordel, tu nous prends pour quoi ? »

« Deux hommes de vingt-et-un an ? » répondit-elle.

« On peut contrôler notre libido, ne t'en fais pas » rassura Chris. « Et puis, de toute façon, on sera trop occupés pour le sexe. »

« Ah ouais ? » s'étonna Tyler, les yeux écarquillés.

« Enfin, moi si. Montage. »

Violet posa les mains sur ses hanches.

« Encore en tournée ? À force de s'inquiéter, Tyler a failli avoir un anévrisme la dernière fois. »

« Super. Exactement ce dont j'avais besoin : deux Larson pour veiller sur moi » gémit Chris. « J'ai vingt-et-un ans. Je suis capable de prendre soin de moi. »

« Je vais te surveiller » promis Violet en plissant les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas flippant du tout » marmonna Chris. « Putain, où est passé Wyatt ? J'aimerais arriver à la foire avant sept heures, demain matin. »

« Il n'est que huit heures, ça va » dit Tyler dans un haussement d'épaules. « Nous n'avons pas à être sur scène avant onze heures. »

Chris lança un regard noir à son petit-ami avant de soupirer : « Je suis surpris que l'un des chauffeurs ne soit pas encore venu nous demander de prendre la route. »

Tyler haussa les épaules.

« Tu crois qu'on doit se faire d'autres tatouages ? »

« Et une question sortie de nulle part, une » fit remarquer Chris avec un léger rire. « Pourquoi ? »

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, vieux, il y aura des tatoueurs au festival. C'est pour cela qu'on l'appelle le _Musi__n__k __**(2)**__ Tattoo Convention __and Music Festiva_l » rappela Zach.

« Merci pour l'information, Zach » rétorqua Chris. « Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que devrions-nous nous faire tatouer ? »

« Et pourquoi pas "Violet" en lettres capitales sur vos fronts ? » proposa Violet avec un grand sourire.

Chris observa le sourire de la jeune femme aux cheveux sombres.

« C'est hors de question que je mette les pieds dans un salon de tatouage avec toi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je connais tes pouvoirs, Vi. Je ne suis pas stupide » pouffa Chris. « Bref, Tyler, réponse s'il te plaît ? »

« Wouah, et je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ? » intervint Piper, en se dirigeant vers son fils.

Chris leva un sourcil et fixa sa mère.

« Euh, sans vouloir être impoli, pourquoi en aurais-tu un ? L'âge du consentement, c'est dix-huit ans. J'ai déjà dépassé ce stade et tu n'étais pas là quand j'ai passé les deux années suivantes. »

« Tu es mon fils » rappela Piper en plissant les yeux.

« Oui, et, encore une fois, j'ai vingt-et-un ans. »

« Je ne veux pas d'un fils couvert d'encre. »

Chris poussa un soupir et préféra ignorer sa mère.

« Tu prévoyais quoi, Tyler ? »

Le demi-démon haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Peut-être quelque chose en rapport avec le groupe ? »

« Hum, on pourrait se faire tatouer le Phénix et en faire notre logo officiel » songea Chris en se tapotant le menton. « Et on pourrait introduire Zach dans le groupe comme il se doit. »

« Hola, les gars » protesta Zach en levant les mains. « Qui a dit qu'il fallait sa dose d'encre pour faire partie du groupe ? »

« Oh, ce n'est pas comme si on n'allait t'attacher à la table et exiger que tu le fasses » rassura Chris. « On va seulement...te saouler et te conduire accidentellement jusqu'à un salon de tatouage puis te conseiller sur le choix de ton tatouage. »

« Je vais rester loin de vous chaque fois que je bois » se renfrogna le batteur. « Très loin. »

Chris sourit puis se retourna vers Tyler.

« Je vais y réfléchir. Mais c'est la troisième fois qu'on va à ce festival, je pense qu'on devrait maintenir la tradition. »

« Vous avez fait vos autres tatouages ici ? » releva Violet en leva un sourcil.

« Chris a fait l'autre ici, moi je n'en ai qu'un » précisa Tyler.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'avais que le symbole de ta famille. C'est quoi l'autre ? » s'enquit Violet.

« Ça » répondit Chris en tendant son bras. Autour de son poignet, on distinguait le mince maillon d'une chaîne. Le tatouage ressemblait presque à des menottes et le maillon du haut était brisé.

« C'est pour couvrir... » Violet s'interrompit, les yeux écarquillés.

Chris hocha la tête. « J'en avais marre de la voir. »

« Marre de voir quoi ? » demanda Piper.

Le regard de Chris s'assombrit. « Un souvenir » répondit-il simplement. « Et enfin, Wyatt décide d'arriver. »

Tous les autres se tournèrent et virent Wyatt et Chelsea qui marchaient vers eux. Ils se murmuraient des paroles intelligibles quand, soudain, la brune lui répondit par une sorte de sifflement.

Chris leva un sourcil en échangeant un regard avec son petit-copain.

« On dirait qu'il y a des ennuis au Paradis _**(**__**3**__**)**_ » murmura-t-il à Tyler alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le couple.

« Hey, Wy » salua Chris avec un sourire. « Bonjour, je suis Chris, le petit frère de Wyatt » se présenta-t-il en tendant un main.

Chelsea força un sourire et la lui serra.

« Chelsea McDonnal. »

« Salut, je suis Tyler Larson, le petit-ami de Chris. »

« Ton frère est gay ? » s'étonna Chelsea, ses yeux écarquillés se posèrent sur Wyatt.

Wyatt cilla.

« Techniquement, il est bi. Mais oui, il est avec Tyler... Ça pose problème ? »

« Non, c'est juste que c'est formidable d'avoir les informations brides par brides et pas toute l'histoire d'un coup » grommela-t-elle avant de pousser un soupir. « Pardon Chris, mais tout frère ne m'a rien dit de la tournée avant hier. »

Chris leva une nouvelle fois un sourcil. « Excuse-moi, mais personne ne t'a forcé à venir. »

Chelsea secoua la tête.

« Non, j'ai pris des congés. Et je suis désolée si je me comporte comme... eh bien, faute d'un meilleur terme, comme une salope, mais je n'aime pas les demi-vérités et les demi-histoires. »

« Je suis sûr que personne n'aime quand on lui ment » compatit Tyler avec un sourire.

Chris tapota le bras de son grand frère.

« C'est sympa que tu aies décidé de prendre tout ton temps pour venir, mais on doit y aller. »

« La circulation était horrible. Il y avait un accident » se défendit Wyatt.

Chris leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ouais, ouais. Venez, on peut tous s'installer dans le bus principal en attendant l'heure d'aller au lit. »

« Il y a de la place pour tout le monde ? » douta Tyler.

« Si on y arrive, on sera peut-être un peu à l'étroit mais ça restera gérable... J'espère » murmura Chris en conduisant le groupe vers le bus le plus grand.

Violet sourit et sautilla jusqu'à eux.

« Hey, je suis Violet Larson, la grande sœur de Tyler. »

« Salut » répondit Chelsea sur le même ton. « Chelsea McDonnal, la copine de Wyatt. »

« Alors on va passer quatre mois avec ces deux gamins cinglés » lança Violet dans un gloussement, en jetant un bras autour des épaules de son frère, malgré les protestations de celui-ci.

Chris soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le bus et fronça les sourcils. Ce voyage promettait d'être long, il s'en rendait compte à présent.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent au _Orange County Fairgrounds_ vers huit heures le lendemain matin. Le bus s'était arrêté pour une escale de quatre heures, le temps de faire le plein d'essence et que les chauffeurs fassent une sieste ; ces derniers essayaient toujours de rouler en priorité de nuit. Chris cilla lorsqu'il regarda par la fenêtre puis fronça les sourcils. Il était debout depuis trois heures du matin et tentait de commencer le montage de _'A Beautiful Lie'_. Les scènes s'enchaînait avec bien plus de difficultés que ce qu'il n'aurait cru. Il coupa quelques secondes de la scène de la chambre afin qu'elle s'accorde mieux avec celle du couloir. Cinq heures de montage et il n'avait même pas fait les trente premières secondes. Il poussa un soupir et se frotta les yeux. Ceux-ci menaçaient de se fermer contre sa volonté.

Un léger tintement lui fit rouvrir les paupières. Ses pupilles vertes croisèrent des iris noisettes inquiètes et un peu agacées.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais réveillé » marmonna Chris en enroulant les mains autour de sa tasse de café.

« J'aurais préféré que tu ne le sois pas » rétorqua Tyler en étouffant un bâillement. « Tu t'es réveillé à quelle heure ? »

« Vers trois heures, quand les chauffeurs se sont arrêtés pour dormir. »

« Chris, on est allés se coucher à vingt-trois heures ! » siffla Tyler aussi silencieusement que possible. Zach et sa sœur dormaient encore. « Mais à quoi est-ce que tu penses, bordel ? On doit monter sur scène dans trois heures ! »

Chris s'adossa au siège.

« Je vais bien,Ty. »

« Merde, Chris. C'est le genre de truc qui me donne envie de m'arracher les cheveux » s'exclama-t-il. « Ça te coûte quoi de dormir quelques heures de plus ? Que le clip sorte un jour après ? Tu vas te tuer à force de travailler comme ça. »

« Je vais bien, Ty » grommela Chris.

« Oui, ça, tu l'as déjà dit. Ça te paraît étrange que je ne te crois pas ? » répliqua Tyler avant de pousser un soupir. « Je vais prendre une douche. Veux-tu que je réveille Zach ? »

Chris hocha la tête puis se leva tout en bâillant. Tyler fronça les sourcils et entraîna son petit-ami dans une étreinte.

« Après le concert d'aujourd'hui, je vais te traîner jusqu'au lit, même si je dois m'allonger avec toi dedans pour m'assurer que tu y restes. »

« Je croyais qu'on devait faire nos tatouages aujourd'hui » marmonna Chris.

« On pourra les faire demain » répondit le demi-démon en posant un baiser sur la tempe de Chris. « Prends soin de toi, s'il te plaît. »

« Tu te comportes comme si j'allais sauter du haut de la scène aujourd'hui » fit remarquer Chris en levant les yeux au ciel. « Crois-moi, j'ai laissé ces pensées derrière moi il y a cinq ans. »

« J'espère bien, mon amour » souffla Tyler. « J'espère bien. »

* * *

_(1)_ **Référence pas du tout voilée à Omar et Fred... Oui, j'ai osé.**

_(2) __Musink_**. Contraction de **_Music_** (musique) et **_Ink_** (encre). C'est un festival qui se déroule à Los Angeles.**

_(__3__)_** Cf. Pariah chapitre 4 : Fabula.**

* * *

N/T : **Vous avez vu le clip **_'Up in the air'_** ? ****Vous avez écouté le dernier album de 30 STM ? Vous avez déjà acheté vos places de concert ? Mais vous attendez quoooooiiiiiii !?**

* * *

Prochain chapitre : **404 – Not Found.**

**J'envoie le prochain chapitre à ma petite bêta préférée la semaine prochaine au plus tard. Donc le chapitre 7 sera publié **_**soon.**_

* * *

**Fiche de traduction :**

**Traduction :** 06h10  
**Début-Fin :** 16/01/13 – 06/04/13  
**Relecture :** 1h35  
_(Bêta correction : __-__+ relecture : __-__)_  
**Nombre de pages :** 8  
**Nombre de mots :** 2 773  
**Date de publication :** 29/05/13  
**Dernière mise à jour :** 29/05/13


End file.
